The Dark Messenger
by Squall the Dark Knight
Summary: The Necron is back, stronger than ever! And what's this, Kuja's still alive? Find out what happens when Zidane and Kuja team for the final assualt against the Necron at its fullest!


For many years, the heroes of Final Fantasy IX rest after the final battle with the Necron. So far, everyone is living the lives they envisioned. New alliances have formed between the kingdoms Alexandria, Lindblum, and Burmecia. As these continental powers work together to ensure peace within the Mist Continent, they are unaware of the terrible danger ahead. Will our heroes have to fight once again to live? Zidane and Garnet are the king and queen of Alexandria. Freya helped in the complete restoration of Burmecia. Amarant works alone, on the Outer Continent. No one has seen him since the party after they all defeated the Necron. Vivi has introduced the people of the Black Mage Village to new people, places, and things. Quina is a renowned master chef who works at Lindblum preparing cuisines for Regent Cid, Hilda, and their daughter, Eiko. Steiner and Beatrix are married, but continue to serve the kingdom. They are under the direct service of Zidane and Garnet, preserving peace in the kingdom and on the busy streets of Alexandria. All life is well among these people, but a mysterious person returns, with a message of darkness, and death. The events about to occur will shift lives, perspectives, and power, for generations to come.

_In Alexandria, Zidane and Garnet are having dinner in their private dining room. They discuss how they can increase Alexandria's trading system with Burmecia, and wonder how to establish colonies of their majestic kingdom across the globe._

Zidane: How is the prime rib?

Garnet: Perfect. Quina has a lot of potential when it comes to the culinary arts.

Zidane: Yeah, he almost surprises me.

Garnet: How long has it been since we defeated the Necron?

Zidane: About 2 years, why?

Garnet: I do not it is wise to take control of Alexandria at such young ages. We are only 18!

Zidane: We are young, be will and we will be fine.

Garnet: You do not speak like you did before.

Zidane: Being in your presence changes me.

Garnet: I hope it is for the better.

Zidane: Let's go on an airship ride to Burmecia. I want to meet Freya, to discuss matters of alliances with her king.

Garnet: Freya is the reason why Burmecia still stands.

Zidane: Yeah, when Brahne was still alive, she destroyed it really bad.

Garnet: (silence)

Zidane: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.  
Garnet: It's fine.

Zidane: What I want to know is why you want everyone to continue to call you Garnet. Your real name is Sarah. We found that out at the Eidolon Wall, remember?

Garnet: I know, but the person inside is what is important.

Zidane: You're right. Well, let's go!

_An Alexandrian soldier barges in with grave news. In back of him, a shady character breathes as though trying to catch a last breath of life. He has silver, wiry shoes, and a white coat. His hair appears to resemble feathers, as part of his body reveals in the path of the sun, whose rays enters the room. He falls to the ground, gasping for breath, holding onto life._

Alexandrian Soldier: King Zidane, and Queen Garnet, I found this person lying outside the walls of the castle. He wants to speak with you badly.

Zidane; He can barely speak. Do you know his name?

Man: You cannot remember me? Even though am I partially shown in the light of the sun's rays, you cannot identify my character?

Zidane: I know his voice from somewhere…

Garnet: He does sound familiar.

Man: I saved you from death, and delivered you to safety.

Zidane: (A moment of silence). Wait, Kuja!

Garnet: It cannot be Kuja!

_Zidane rushes to the man who claims to be the Genome Kuja. Zidane lifts him from the floor, and asks the soldier to lat him stand in the sun. Zidane walks to his front, and sees the face of a long lost brother._

Zidane: Kuja, you're alive! How did you get here? What about the Iifa Tree, and the roots. You were trapped, right.

Kuja: Shortly after you left me, because you assumed that I was dead, I begin to move again. I do not know what happened. I hear a voice in my head. The voice says "Your mission is not over yet. A greater evil resides in the depths of Gaia, waiting to strike. You must gather the heroes of the world, and unite to counter this threat." Then, a light appears in front of my face. I see all the citizens of Terra that I killed. They call out to me. Suddenly, I wake up. After that, I leave, still wounded from Iifa Tree. I manage to travel through Fossil Roo, and end up in Lindblum. From there, I travel through the remains of the Mist, and cross over the borders. Finally, I stow myself away on an airship, waiting to arrive to Alexandria. Unfortunately, the pilots find me, and throw me off the airship. Luckily, they were docking in Alexandria. I crawl to the gates, and that is where I faint.

Zidane: Why do you come here?

Kuja: You are not happy to see me?

Zidane: You are an unexpected visit, that's all. Actually, I am supposed to leave for Burmecia right now.

Kuja: Wait until I recover, I we can leave together.

Zidane and Garnet: Okay.

_Zidane and Garnet do not deny Kuja's offer. They feel that something terrible is about to occur, and Kuja may be the key to the saving of the world. They wait until Kuja recovers, and board the Invincible airship. They sit in the newly designed conference room, and discuss what dangers lay ahead._

Zidane: So, what did you find out from that mysterious voice?

Kuja: It said "Begin your journey at the heart of which you left. The elements of water, fire, wind, and earth wait at the temples of sacred power. You must confront the enemies that reside there to begin your epic journey to the ultimate battle.

Zidane: I wonder where that points to.

Kuja: The four shrines that you used to enter Terra.

Zidane: Makes sense.

Garnet: Who do we have to fight there? We already defeated the guardians of Terra, and disposed of the recreations in the Crystal World.

Kuja: I do not know any more than this. We will probably find out more once we arrive.

Zidane: We should gather everyone together.

Kuja: Do you know their locations?

Zidane: Yes, everyone except Amarant. He simply disappeared after we defeated the Necron.

Kuja: Somehow I feel that he has something to do with this. He is still alive, remember?

Zidane: Yeah, I know. "As long as there is life and death, I will not die." This will obviously come into play later on in our travels.

Kuja: I fear that Necron has the ability to regenerate himself to form a more destructive force.

Zidane: We'll just have to defeat him again.

Kuja: How can we possibly beat him? If we succeed, he will just come back again. Unless, we all die, he will not perish.

Zidane: Kuja, where does Necron disappear to when we defeat him?

Kuja: I would guess that he travels to an unknown space.

Zidane: Can we access this space?

Kuja: I have no idea.

Zidane: Wait a hot second! Where did Memoria come from? Did you create it?

Kuja: You forgot. Memoria is created from your thoughts, dreams, and feelings.

Zidane: How can we access it again? Maybe from there, we can access his space directly?

Kuja: How? We cannot easily jump into a portal.

Garnet: I have an idea.

Zidane: Can you contribute?

Garnet: I believe that we can only access Necron's space if we end up in a place where the crystal does not live.

Zidane: Wait! The crystal is destroyed, right. I thought the crystal was the key to all existence.

Kuja: That may not be entirely true. The crystal gives life, and Gaia receives its energy. They give it back through death, and the crystal continues to live. It is a cycle. This means, that the crystal has reformed because of our existence.

Zidane: If that is true, can we enter a space where the crystal resides?

Kuja: Good question.

Garnet: It is possible that we can enter the space of the crystal because Gaia connects to it. It is just like Terra and the four shrines. You need the shrines in order to enter Terra.

Zidane: A portal just like the Shimmering Island?

Kuja: It is very possible.

Garnet: Let's wait until we gather everyone else. They need to listen to this as well.

Zidane: One more question, Kuja. Do you know how to achieve Trance regularly?

Kuja: Why do you ask?

Zidane: If you are going to help us, it will be much easier to handle this threat if you can use your Trance without being close to death.

Kuja: Don't worry. I know exactly how to achieve it thanks to you.

Zidane: You're welcome. By the way, do you want something to eat?

Kuja: Yes, please. Oh, I did not get the chance to apologize before for what I did.

Garnet: Forget about it. You have nothing to apologize for. You saved our lives.

_Kuja steps out the conference room and into the dining room. He sits down, and enjoys his meal. He thinks about his past, and wonders if he can atone for his past mistakes. Zidane enters and sits across from him. He tells Kuja that he is no to blame. As a result, Kuja eats without guilt, but still has the lingering thought of his purpose in his head. He looks at Zidane, and analyzes his nature. He remembers his words "It goes against my nature." Kuja contemplates those words to try to uncover the true meaning of Zidane's existence. Zidane just smiles at him, and cannot help but to wonder what is troubling Kuja. He thinks about asking, but remains silent. He sees Kuja's determination inside his eyes, and understands how deeply he feels about who he is. Zidane looks deeply into Kuja's mind, and sees the destruction of Terra. He sees Bahamut killing Brahne. He also remembers Kuja's laugh. Kuja's tries to escape from his past, but knows that he cannot. He excuses himself from the table, and goes out on deck, and stares at the trees and mountains. He stays outside for the remainder of the trip._

_Zidane, Garnet, and Kuja finally arrive at Burmecia. They see golden statues of Burmecian soldiers, Sir Fratley, and Freya being two examples of them. They dock the airship in the new airship dock, and exit the Invincible, hoping to speak with Freya and the king._

Zidane: Time to go Kuja!

_Kuja stares at the foundation of the kingdom, and says "I destroyed this kingdom. How can I possibly show my face here again?" As he steps of the airship, everyone greets him. Kuja is in amazement. He continues to walk down the violet carpet with dragon pictures on them. There are also dragon statues down the corridor, leading to the king's chamber. One statue resembles Bahamut. Again, Kuja remembers his past. He says in his mind "I helped Brahne use Bahamut for destruction. I also attacked Alexandria and caused dire injury upon Garnet. How can they be so forgiving?" He tries to forget about it. Finally they make it to the top, and everyone sees a familiar face._

Freya: Greetings! Long time no see, Zidane.

Zidane: Yeah.

Freya: Greetings, your majesty.

Garnet: Please, stop it. We are more than mere acquaintances.

Freya: (She looks at Kuja in amazement). Kuja, how are you? Zidane informed me that you were accompanying him.

Kuja: (I helped destroy Burmecia, and she acts as though everything is fine).

Freya: Something wrong?

Zidane: Say something Kuja. Don't be impolite.

Kuja: How have you been? You look stronger.

Zidane: (Nice comeback).

Freya: Thank you. I have been training to continue to protect my kingdom. I have been given a title.

Zidane: What is it?

Freya: Freya the "Dragon Goddess." All the Burmecians look up to me.

Zidane: What about Sir Fratley?

Freya: He is called Fratley the "Night Slayer."

Zidane: Pretty cool. Everyone at the kingdom just calls me "Your majesty" or "My king." I wish if I could have a cool name that symbolizes courage, strength, and wisdom.

Freya: You can. Just make something up for yourself.

Zidane: I was thinking along the lines of Zidane the

_Suddenly, someone screams._

Person: Their back! They have come to kill us!

Zidane: What's going on?

Freya: After I returned to Burmecia, an enemy that we call the "Dragon Brigade" has shown up, and declared war on us. We have no idea what they want, but we only fight to protect Burmecia.

Zidane: If they want a fight, then we'll give them one! Let's do it Kuja.

_Kuja nods his head._

Kuja: (I helped destroy this country before. I will not let it happen again).

Zidane: Garnet, stay here and protect the king. Freya, Kuja, and I can handle this.

Voice: Not without me.

Zidane: Fratley!

Frateley: Save the formalities for later!

Zidane: Yeah. Hey Freya, where do we attack from first? Fratley and I will attack airborne enemies. You Kuja can fight the soldiers that enter on foot.

Zidane: Right. Kuja, let's head for the main gate!

Kuja: Right.

_As the four warriors disperse, Freya and Fratley attack airborne enemies. They reach the top of the kingdom, and see a mighty dragon swooping down from high in the sky. Fratley jumps in the sky, and pierces his spear through the dragon. This makes him crash into the ground, just feet away from the gates. Freya spots another dragon, and uses Cherry Blossom to strike the dragon down. The two dragon knights on the dragons jump and engage combat with Fratley, and Freya. Freya and Fratley quickly dispose of them, purging their spears through the knights' stomachs. More dragons approach. Fratley uses an attack called "Draconic Photons." While high in the air, Fratley fires beams and photons from his spear with dragon heads at the end of them that kill the dragons on their way. Freya looks behind her, and sees a knight with a spear. She dodges his first attack, and counterattacks with a blow to the face. She strikes him down with ease. Fratley sees a dragon of immense size raining down through the sky like a rocket. He is about to hit the "Dragon Crest" a symbol of pride to the kingdom. Fratley jettisons himself on a collision course with the dragon. They are both zooming at incredible speeds. Before they make contact, Fratley puts his spear in front of him, and thrusts it through the middle of the dragon, ripping apart its heart. While it falls, about to hit the statue, Freya jumps into action and sticks her spear in it. The dragon is helplessly stuck on the tip of the spear. Freya instantly generates a shockwave that blows the dragon into Oblivion. The dragons keep coming. Freya and Fratley nod at each other at jump on to pillars. They twirl their spears around them, performing a dance. Then, at the foreground of the screen, two humongous dragons breathing fire arise from the back of the kingdom. Freya and Fratley ride the dragons while the dragons kill every enemy in the sky. While the sky is clear, Freya and Fratley dismiss their dragons. They smile at each other. Suddenly the sky gets covered. One dragon is left, which fires a beam of destructive light energy at the two dragon knights. Freya and Fratley use their spears to deflect the blast. Within a moment's notice, they run opposite from each other. Power is emanating from the spears. They both run up a column and back flip off it. The dragon shoots down with its next attack ready. Forming an X from their spears, they diagonally cross each other, slaying the dragon as their spear meet. The dragon splits in two and fades away into the atmosphere. This maneuver is called "Dragon's Divide." The two warriors gently land on the ground, and check on the king._

_Meanwhile_

_Zidane and Kuja are mowing down forces on the ground. As soldiers charge at them, Kuja's rushes into them with Flare magic at his hand, crushing enemies. Zidane simply slices everyone who comes near him. Horses ride into Burmecia. As they gallop, Kuja casts Earthquake, and Shockwave on the ground. Zidane runs at them, and slides underneath them whiles slicing their hooves off. Two horses go down, with knights on them. The knights begin an assault against Kuja, and Zidane, but are unsuccessful. Zidane stabs one in the heart with his Ultima Weapon and Kuja rams a Flare right inside the other one's face. Kuja's sees a dragon in the sky, and strikes it down with a powerful Thundaga. Kuja casts Blizzaga which turns the ground to ice. Everyone who charges slips, while Zidane quickly kills all of them with a slice of his blade. One last dragon is left in the sky. Freya sees it from above, but trusts Zidane. Kuja stares at it. Lightning forms around him, and he turns a crimson aura. He creates a flare of immense power and magnitude in his right palm. Without hesitation, he channels the rest of his energy into his palm, and triples the flare's power and size. He fires it at the dragon and says_

Kuja: Alpha Flare!

_The flare bursts into a beam of energy that obliterates the dragon with auras and energies left that dissipate into the atmosphere. Zidane stares at Kuja, trying to analyze this new power._

Kuja: What are you staring at?

Zidane: You are not surprised because of your power?

Kuja: I have full control over it. You should not worry about me. Is the kingdom safe? Are there any more dragons?

Zidane: I don't think so. That Alpha Flare of yours probably scared the rest of them off.

_Freya and Sir Fratley jump down from a building_

Freya: Are you two alright?

Zidane: Yeah, we're fine. What about you? Did you suffer any injuries?

Fratley: No. It was quite easy.

Zidane: Can you guys tell Kuja and me what this enemy is all about?

Freya: Certainly. Come with us to the castle. We are about to have dinner. Will you join us?

Zidane: Alright!

Kuja: Fine. Thank you very much.

_The four warriors walk to the castle proud. While Freya, Zidane, and Fratley walk in one line, Kuja trails behind. He is stuck thinking about himself, and his life. With every blow, he causes pain. Even though it is for the greater good, he cannot help but to consider the feelings of his enemies. He stares at his palm, as though he is trying to understand the depths of his power. He silently walks to the kingdom, and follows the rest up to the dining room. The dining room is filled with a décor of beautiful rugs, and plaques with dragons on them. There is a portrait of Bahamut, the King of Dragons. Leviathan, although not a dragon, also has a statue of him. His title as the Sea Serpent is enough to grant him gratitude._

King of Burmecia: How are all of you? Accept my gratitude for protecting my kingdom with a token of appreciation. Eat all you want.

Zidane: (Oh man this beef is good! I can't wait to try the cake!) Why do you have so many statues, and portraits of dragons? They are all very nice, but what is the purpose of this?

King of Bumecia: To us, the dragons are symbols of strength, pride, and courage. We believe that they are mythical beasts that enter our realm to escape oppression from other people.

Zidane: Oppression? Don't you think that they are kind of strong to be ordered around by humans?

King of Burmecia: We know nothing beyond our galactic borders.

Freya: He's right. We have only been as for as the Crystal World where we fought… Oh, sorry Kuja.

Kuja: No problem. I do not mind you speaking of it. You are all very strong, especially you Zidane.

Zidane: Why did you fight us, Kuja? Your intentions were different from Garland's. Did you want the ultimate challenge?

Kuja: It was unfair.

Zidane: What?

Kuja: I had just achieved Trance. Garland told me that my time would soon end. I was the most powerful being in the universe, so I thought, and I would soon die. I could not take it. Power was in my hands. I felt like a god. I could control whether people lived of died. You came along, though. I felt unstoppable. I then realized that the only way to win was to lose.

Zidane: Destroy the crystal so that all life ends, including your own.

Kuja: Right. Honestly, and no offense to you Freya, but I thought that Zidane was the only worthy challenge for me. I was only interested in him.

Zidane: Why did you destroy Terra?

Kuja: I despise that place. I hated being treated like my destiny is controlled by another, especially someone that I thought I was superior to. Garland is right. I wanted to deny my purpose, and emphasize my own individuality. I never dreamed of achieving Trance, but it eventually happened. This is because I felt that I was going to die.

Zidane: How do you think the Necron returned?

Kuja: I have no idea. Because life and death continue to exist, he continues to live.

Zidane: If the crystal dies, then won't he die too?

Kuja: Not necessarily. There is still life within planets, and stars. Life exists in the entire universe.

Zidane: I wonder how we can defeat him

Freya: We should gather everyone else.

Zidane: I almost forgot! Where is Garnet?

King of Burmecia: She is sleeping. She said she was tired. She was stuck healing many of our soldiers. I feel weak.

Zidane: Why?

King of Burmecia: None of my soldiers are nearly as strong as Freya or Fratley. This worries me. How can I possible protect my kingdom against this enemy dragon army, if my soldiers cannot defend themselves?

Kuja: Fratley, you should stay.

Fratley: Why? You don't think I am strong enough?

Kuja: No, but you are the best man for the job. You are strong, and it would idiotic for you to leave your kingdom.

Fratley: And what about Freya?

Kuja: Freya has her reasons. Think about it. You do not know what to expect. You never entered another dimension like us, and you never faced the Necron. Your place is here.

King of Burmecia: He is right.

Fratley: Fine, but take care of Freya. Whenever you need help Freya, just come to me, and I will come running.

Zidane: You have nothing to worry about.

_Garnet walks into the room._

Garnet: What is going on? What happened?

Zidane: We are about to leave.

Fratley: See you later.

Garnet: You're not coming?

Kuja: He has his reasons. Let us go. We must recruit the rest.

Steiner: Yes, we must.

Zidane: Whoa, Steiner, when did you get here?

Steiner: Just now. Beatrix told me of the situation, so I decided to come.

Zidane: Well, that saves a lot of time!

Steiner: Are we ready?

Zidane: Yeah, next stop Madain Sari.

_Everyone boards the airship. They wave goodbye, while Kuja is in his room, thinking. Night falls, and Zidane steers the airship. He puts it on autopilot, and checks out the view of the moon. Garnet walks out onto the deck. He stares at her, and she walks over._

Zidane: Can't sleep?

Garnet: No.

Zidane: Kuja is really a nice guy when you get to know him.

Garnet: Yeah. How are you feeling?

Zidane: Fine. This is the same all over again. Fighting the Necron, crossing over to new dimensions and protecting the world is something that must be routine for us.

Garnet: Remember the first time we met. It was Alexandria. You helped me escape from Alexandria. We got to Lindblum, despite people in our way. You went to help Freya with the Burmecians. You then went to Cleyra. My eidolons were being extracted at the time. After it was destroyed, you heard that I was in captivity. You rescued me, and brought me to Pinnacle Rocks. We saw Brahne attack Lindblum with Atomos. I saw the glare in your eye. I was weak, and could not even stand.

Zidane: You were going through a lot at the time.

Garnet: After Lindblum, we went to the Outer Continent. We met Eiko, and I saw the Eidolon Wall. After meeting Amarant, we confronted Kuja at the Iifa Tree My mother died there, because of Bahamut.

Zidane: It's not your fault. Kuja took over Bahamut's mind with the Invincible.

Garnet: I tried to ascend to the throne, but I failed. Kuja attacked Alexandria with Bahamut, and Alexander saved the day. We ended up in Lindblum, and I lost my voice. You were so worried about me.

Zidane: I…

Garnet: We discovered that the black mages sided with Kuja. We went to his lair, and had to escape as well. We followed him to Esto Gaza, and he tried to extract eidolons from Eiko, as he tried, and succeeded with me. After rescuing Hilda, Regent Cid's wife, we went to Ipsen's castle. We found a way into Terra, and you finally discovered what you really are, and what your purpose was. We faced Kuja, and Garland for the first time. Kuja killed Garland, and destroyed Terra. He turned Trance for the first time. We arrived at Memoria, and confronted Trance Kuja. We defeated him. Then, we defeated the Necron. I thought everything was over. I was wrong. Here we are again, saving the world.

_Garnet cries, as Zidane holds her in his arms._

Garnet: We've been through so much.

Zidane: Why did you just give me an overview of our history, and time together?

Garnet: Because I want you to analyze the trials we had to overcome to be with each other. Even with that, I thought you would never return when you decided to rescue Kuja.

We had so many disputes with each other, which only emphasized the love we had, and still have for each other. Promise me that this will be the last time for this.

Zidane: Why do you want me to promise?

Garnet: Because, I do not want you to constantly leave, putting yourself in harms way, fearing that you will die!

Zidane: I will always be with you.

Garnet: That's not true. You know that we will eventually die. Why do you lie?

Zidane: Are you scared?

Garnet: Of course I am. We may never see each other after this.

_Zidane holds Garnet firmly with his hands. He kisses her on the lips, and says "Don't be afraid. I will always be with you."_

Zidane: I have already analyzed our past. You need not worry. We won't go that easily.

Garnet: But.

Zidane: You really think that this will be the last time that we will every get to talk to each other again? If so, then let's make it memorable. Come on. Follow me. I will show you to a world of dreams.

_They sleep together. The next morning, the sun rises, and the day begins anew._

Freya: Eiko, where are you?

Steiner: Eiko, are you here?

Eiko: Over here guys.

Steiner: Hey, what are you doing?

Kuja: Isn't it obvious. She is praying at the Eidolon Wall. Hello Eiko, how have you been?

Eiko: Fine.

Freya: Why aren't you in Lindblum?

Eiko: I come here to pray every morning. Ever since the new gargant system was established, I have also traveled here to pray. Oh, where is Zidane and Garnet?

Freya: On the Invincible. They are sleeping.

Eiko: But its ten o'clock. Shouldn't they be awake by now?

Kuja: It's kind of hard to explain.

Eiko: Why? What happened?

Freya: (She's still so young. I don't think we should tell her).

Kuja: Come. The universe is in grave danger.

Eiko: What's wrong?

Kuja: The Necron is likely to return to finish his work.

Eiko: You mean return everything to the 'zero world.'

Kuja: Yes, I am surprised that you would remember that. Well, enough of this. Let us get on the airship. We need to recruit some more people.

Eiko: Who is left?

Freya: Quina, and Amarant.

_As they walk back onto the airship, they see Garnet, and Zidane exit their room. Everyone stops and stares at each other. Eiko is confused. Steiner, Freya, and Kuja smile at them. Zidane and Garnet are left wondering what they are smiling about. Suddenly, Garnet pulls Zidane back into the room, and says_

Garnet: You think that they know.

Zidane: What?

Garnet: What we did last night.

Zidane: Oh, why are you thinking that?

Garnet: Don't be so dense. Isn't it obvious? They know that we had sex last night.

Zidane: Well, at least they were smiling.

Garnet: How can you be so calm?

Zidane: It's no big deal. I mean, everyone thinks about, or does it. There is no reason to be scared. Are you ashamed, because you seemed to like it very much? What's wrong? Are you mad at me? They probably were wondering when we would actually have sex anyway. I mean, we kind of steered away from it for two years, right? Look, I'm sorry. There's no reason to be embarrassed.

Garnet: You're right. Let's go.

_They walk out, greeting everyone._

Zidane: Good morning everyone!

Garnet: Good morning!

Eiko: Hi!

Freya: Good morning.

Steiner: Hope you're ready for the day ahead.

Kuja: Did you have a nice, rest last night?

Zidane: Yeah, it was fine.

Kuja: Don't you think that is an understatement?

Zidane: Lay off, will you!

_Freya walks over to Garnet and whispers in her ear_

Freya: You must have really given him a good time last night.

Garnet: What?

Zidane: Stop it already! We have to go get Amarant and Quina.

Kuja: Agreed.

Eiko: I might know where Amarant is.

Zidane: Treno?

Eiko: No, he is probably at Kuja's former palace.

Kuja: What?

Eiko: Yeah, he moved in, and started to train. He told me that he would defeat you one day.

Zidane: We'll see about that.

_The party arrives at Amarant's palace. They enter, only to fall into darkness._

Voice: How are you Zidane?

Zidane: What's up Amarant. Look, we need your help.

Amarant: I already know the predicament. Just fight me. I will go with you if I lose.

Zidane: And if I lose?

Amarant: You admit that I am better than you.

Zidane: Whatever.

Amarant: Meet me in the chamber. Kuja knows where it is.

_Kuja leads Zidane to the arena for the fight. Zidane sees a shadow in the distance. It moves closer, and reveals Amarant. Without words, Amrant attacks Zidane. Zidane dodges, and says_

Zidane: You don't want to waste any time, do you?

Amarant: I will finish you now with my ultimate attack. Raging Death Slashes

Zidane: Wow! You can at least come up with a more intimidating name. Oh, well.

_Amarant slashes Zidane 40 times in the chest, and jumps over him. He thrusts his claw into Zidane's back. He pulls it out, jumps in the air, and Zidane waits. Amarant throws a Pinwheel at Zidane to distract him. Instead, Zidane deflects it off from his weapon, and immediately slashes Amarant diagonally through the torso, that Amarant pounds the ground, breaking it to an extent. Amarant jumps in the air, but Zidane already has him figured out. Zidane appears right in front of Amarant, and sticks his Ultima Weapon right inside Amarant stomach. With this, the battle comes to a close._

Amarant: I thought I stood a chance.

Zidane: This is no time to be fighting you. We need to settle our score another time. Oh, and you didn't lose. I just injured you so that you would stop. We need to act fast before we are too late. Come on Amarant. There are more important things to attend to.

Amarant: You're right. We'll settle this later. But on my count, its 2-0.

Zidane: I sense your potential, but revealing your ultimate attack first is a strategy that should be considered. Analyze and learn about your opponent. Fighting is not all about brute strength. Knowledge is very important to. Remember, you lost to my way of thinking last time. Don't make the same mistake again. We have to get Quina. After that, we're off to fight the Necron. Let's put an end to this once and for all!

Garnet: (Under her breath). And to ourselves as well.

Zidane: Is something wrong Garnet?

Garnet: No, nothing.

Zidane: Hey, Steiner.

Steiner: Yes.

Zidane: Keep an eye on Garnet. She looks like something is troubling. I am counting on you to handle it.

Steiner: She must handle her own problems.

Zidane: I know, but that may not be a good idea for her in the long run.

Steiner: Where to now?

Zidane: Well, we still need to get Vivi and Quina. They should be the only ones left. Is everyone ready?

Steiner: Where did Garnet go? Kuja is missing too.

Zidane: You should not worry about it. They are on the airship, so their safe. Vivi lives in the Black Mage Village now. We should head there first. It's closer anyway.

_Everyone waits patiently until they make it to the village. Zidane and Amarant discuss battle techniques and strategies. Garnet is sleeping. Kuja is in his room, contemplating and rotating a glass of wine. Eiko is sleeping, and Freya is meditating. Everyone prepares for tough fights ahead, and cannot turn back. They are too much into the resolve. It is nighttime. Everyone makes it the village, but all of the black mages are sleeping. Zidane silently walks into the village, and sees someone moving in the distance. It is Vivi. Vivi, very short, with only his eyes to be seen, sees Zidane in the distance and walks over to Zidane._

Zidane: Hey, Vivi. How's it going?

Vivi: Fine. What are you doing here?

_Zidane explains the situation to Vivi. Vivi cooperates with ease, and says goodbye to his village. Vivi does not know that he might be back here sooner than he thinks._

_It is morning. Everyone wakes up and has breakfast in the dining room. After breakfast, they decide to recruit Quina, before the final assault. Where is he, though?_

Zidane: I wonder where Quina could be.

Steiner: He might be in Qu's Marsh.

Zidane: That might be possible.

_They fly to Qu's Marsh, and Quina is there practicing his culinary skills. This master chef is unsurpassed in cooking skills and has earned the title as master chef. The only problem is his weapon. It seems that his culinary skills have such an effect on him, that a 'fork' is his weapon._

Quina: Hello, everyone. Why are you here?

_Everyone explains the situation, and Quina joins. Everyone boards the airship, and they listen to Zidane's speech._

Zidane: Good. Everyone is here. It reminds me old times. Anyway, our objective is to find, and defeat the Necron once again. I know you are all thinking about his final words. He said "As long as there is life and death, I will never die." How are we going to be able him for good? That, I do not know. We still have a chance though. Now, I know that I am usually the leader, but I believe that someone else has earned the right of the leader. Kuja, you take full command. We will all follow your lead.

Kuja: Thank you. From my resources, we know that the Necron is located in an unknown space. We have to get there somehow. Now, I believe that the Necron has the ability to access any space, galaxy, or point in time. This generates problems. We do not know where or when he is. Now, from Memoria we were able to confront the Necron. Remember when you all defeated me in the Crystal World. After that, the Necron appeared. Memoria is made from our memories, which means that as long as we hold onto our memories, it will never disappear. As we continue to live, we gain new memories through new and different experiences and influences. This means that Memoria, when we see it, will look different, unlike anything that we have witnessed so far. The only question is how to get to Memoria once again. We know that there are different spaces, galaxies and worlds beyond us. Memoria is not native to our world. Something must have been done to break the dimensional barrier to allow us access to it. It may have been the destruction of Terra, but I do not want to resort to the destruction of planets.

Zidane: I know what it was.

Kuja: What?

Zidane: Your power. You achieved Trance at that time, and because of that instant surge of power, you probably tore a hole through two different dimensions. This means that we must manifest some kind of unworldly power to tear it again. We can use Trance, but the monsters on Gaia are too weak to inflict any damage on us. We cannot gain Trance from hurting each other, so how? Maybe we can ask Eiko or Garnet to summon an eidolon to manifest power, by charging up. We can also try to do it with us as well.

Kuja: We need to gather an incredibly large amount of energy. How about if we fight each other?

Zidane: Huh?

Kuja: If we fight each other, we should be able to emit enough energy to break the barrier.

Zidane: It's worth a try. Ok. Let's do it!

Garnet: You might endanger our lives though. You cannot guarantee our safety, can you?

Zidane: She's right. So Kuja, any alternatives?

Kuja: We could possibly channel our energies into space, opening a portal.

Freya: Wait, we should conquer the four shrines first. They may give us a clue on what to do next.

Amarant: Let's just do this.

Zidane: Shut up Amarant! Think about someone besides yourself for once.

Amarant: We should decide on the way instead of wasting time.

Garnet: He's right.

Zidane: All right, let's go. Let's hit the water shrine first.

Amarant: Why?

Zidane: I don't know. Do have any better ideas?

Amarant: (Silence).

_The crew heads for the water shrine. The guardian, the Kraken, is now dead from the first encounter when the party was heading for the Crystal World. No one knows what lies their now. Everyone is by themselves, contemplating and wondering what will happen next. Amarant is training in the hull, Zidane is charting the destination, Garnet is sleeping, Quina is preparing a cuisine, Eiko and Vivi are meditating and Freya is staring at her spear. Everyone seems to be in their own private world. They work as a team, but prepare individually. 20 minutes later, they arrive. In awe, they look at the water shrine. It has changed. It is now in the form of a water and ice kingdom. Pillars are made out of water, and ice statues stand strong with Leviathan as its subject. Water is circling around the kingdom, and the ocean beneath roars with fury. There are tornadoes in the water that form from mere water that circle around the kingdom. The airship hovers above the sight, and Zidane decides to land right above the ocean. A mysterious bridge appears that is made from crystallized stone and ice that connects the airship to the entrance. Everyone leaves at the same time. They stare into the distance, and start to walk._

Zidane: I wonder if Kraken is doing this.

Kuja: Isn't she dead.

Zidane: I think so.

Freya: Zidane, look above you!

_Giant icicles rain down on Zidane, nearly killing him. Zidane dodges and the icicles materialize into the structure of the bridge. Everyone begins to run, with icicles coming out of the sky. Suddenly, a giant ice wall bars their path. In back of them, a giant tsunami forms and chases them as though it has a mind of its own. Vivi casts Firaga and melts the wall, while everyone continues to run. Zidane sees the in the back which entices him to run even faster. He sprints that he slips and almost falls into the ocean, which tries to grab him in. To prevent icicles from coming, Garnet summons Ifrit. Ifrit performs Hellfire and centers the attack at the origin of the icicles. They stop falling, and Ifrit falls back. The tsunami closes in and Garnet summons Leviathan. The waves calm, and cease. Leviathan possesses absolute control over the tides, but not over himself. Out of nowhere, beams of light envelope Leviathan, turning his eyes red, and his body silver. Leviathan becomes possessed and turns on the party. Now everyone must face the Sea Serpent of the Water. Zidane leads the assault with a thrust into Leviathan's chest. Leviathan's size compensates for the blow. Steiner uses Darkside and dark, bloody energy emanates from his sword and Strikes Leviathan hard. Leviathan counterattacks with a sweep with his tail that knocks everyone except Zidane and Amarant are unconscious. Amarant runs up Leviathan's scales and rams his claw into Leviathan's neck, causing blood that turns into water to seep out. Zidane follows up with a slice across the serpent's tail. Leviathan cries out in pain. Then Leviathan rises into the sky, and forms a crest symbol by bending his body. He explodes into water which causes the water in the ocean to react. Five tsunamis approach them. They grow in height and power as they ride, with Leviathan in the background staring. Zidane and Amarant stare at each other wondering what to do. Then, Amarant does the unthinkable. He powers up his claw, and slams it into the ice bridge which creates a shockwave that disrupts the flow pattern of the tsunamis ceasing their function. Leviathan gently dives into the water unseen. Everyone else wakes up. Everybody is wondering where Leviathan went. Suddenly Leviathan breaks through the bridge from underneath preventing them from accessing the water shrine. With quick thinking, Zidane orders everyone to run back to the airship. Leviathan chases them, breaking the bridge as he crushes it with his mighty scales. Leviathan starts to fire ice beams from his mouth freezing everything in sight. The Sea Serpent creates five tsunamis behind him as his entourage. Everyone is so close to the airship with the water god gaining on them. Everyone jumps onto the airship, and Zidane heads to the bridge immediately. He starts the airship up, and takes flight but gets slammed HARD by Leviathan and the five tsunamis. In the air, Zidane pilots the Invincible toward the shrine. Leviathan shoots ice beams into the air hoping to freeze the airship. Vivi goes out on deck and casts Comet which smacks Leviathan in the head making him come crashing down into the water. As the airship flies, wave action occurs again! Leviathan rises strong which a loud, mighty screech. In a last effort to stop the Invincible, Leviathan explodes into ice matter which spreads across the ocean, freezing anything in its path. The ice wave is gaining on the airship._

_Inside the airship_

Zidane: Look everyone. Not all of us are going to make it. Amarant and I are going to jump of once we are in the direct vicinity of the kingdom. After that, Steiner,  
I need you to take everyone to the other three shrines. At least one person has to stay on the airship to pick us up. AHHHHHHHH! Leviathan is gaining on us! Steiner, get ready.

_Zidane and Amarant run out on deck and Steiner controls the Invincible. Zidane and Amarant jump of the airship, and land in ice cold water. They quickly swim ashore and watch the epic taking place in the sky. Vivi walks out on the deck. He performs Flare Star. Five flares surround Leviathan and collide with each other creating an explosion of immense energy. Nothing can be seen except purple auras. As a finale, Vivi casts Flare in the middle of the explosion taking place, making direct impact upon Leviathan. The aftershock of the blast completely shatters the ice force and sends Leviathan into Oblivion. The mighty sea serpent is sent flying in the air, ALMOST hitting the Invincible. Leviathan then mysteriously disappears into the sky. Without knowing it, Leviathan returns to Garnet's possession. Chemical novas are still taking place in the background sending of loud sounds and roars. Zidane's last look was of this spectacle. He tries to analyze Vivi's mysterious potential, but remembers the exploration of the shrine. He and Amarant walk ever so carefully inside, while to everyone else is busy heading for the wind shrine._

Garnet: I hope Zidane is alright.

Steiner: He is fine. Kuja, we will take the Wind Shrine. Is that alright with you?

Kuja: It is fine.

Steiner: Queen Garnet, you must decide who goes next. Just keep in mind that at least one person has to take care of the airship.

Garnet: (Zidane, you might not come back). I have a grave feeling that this is going to end with a sacrifice. Knowing Zidane and his heroism, he will probably do it.

Kuja: (Sacrifice? Hmmmm….. Zidane would actually do that. His unselfishness is incredible. I cannot let him die though. He risked his life for me one time, so the least I can do is make sure he is safe for his and Garnet's sake).

Garnet: Is something wrong Kuja?

Kuja: Not at all. I was just analyzing a strategy that might prove effective considering wind being an obstacle to bar our path.

Steiner: Good. We will most likely need it.

Kuja: I have one question. Why did you refer to me as the Dark Messenger before?

Steiner: Ask Zidane that. I remember Zidane referring to himself as the Angel of Death to Garland.

Kuja: (I wonder what Zidane meant by that? What purpose do I have to be referred to as the Dark Messenger? I understand what my intentions and itinerary were when I faced Zidane and his friends, but this name Dark Messenger may have a greater significance than I know. I wonder what Zidane is referred as. Garland would know. If only I could get in contact with him again. I must tell Zidane. These specific names may have a meaning that defines our true purpose, even it is not known by Garland.

_Kuja goes to his room and calls for Garland telepathically. In about 5 minutes, there is an answer._

_Telepathically_

Garland: How are you Kuja? You are alive and well despite what I had planned for you. Your destruction and death was obviously not meant to be.

Kuja: Garland! What is the meaning of my name being THE DARK MESSENGER! What is Zidane's name as well?

Garland: I knew that you would eventually ask that question. What you are about to hear might be very unbearable for you. Just listen as closely as possible, and you will hear both of your true purposes in life that I even have doubts against.

Garland: You and Zidane both have special purposes in life that is far beyond my intentions. Your only purpose for me was to help restore the lost souls of Terra. The initial intent for your existence is not by me. The blueprints for your creation were made by another. His name was Professor Goust. This man had the original intent of creating Angels of Death and Dark Messengers to obliterate galaxies, planets and life. He felt that all existence, including his own should be erased.

Kuja: Why?

Garland: He was overcome by his own scientific weaknesses. I surpassed him science, specifically biology and the famous Genome Project. He then decided to create the perfect life forms for sole destruction. He created three organisms to carry out his plans. The names of them are Mikoto, Kuja, and Zidane. You three are to carry out death, pain, and suffering to ALL people. I stopped him from giving you those orders by killing him with my own bare hands. The only problem was that he is my brother. After that incident, I took over his work, and started to create Genomes for a different purpose. At the time, the population of Terra is declining rapidly. The souls were being lost into space, and using soulless Genomes to gather them up again was my only hope. I knew of your power Kuja, and of Zidane's. Because of this I gave both of you souls to start, and hopefully finish the process. I realized that you were very defiant, so I needed a backup plan. As a result, I intentionally made Zidane stronger than you to stop your selfish desires. By a twist of circumstances, you two actually met, and this led to your demise. I never expected you to rise again.

Kuja: You still have not told me what Dark Messenger and Angel of Death mean.

Garland: Well, Angel of Death is self-explanatory. Now, when it comes to Dark Messenger, I have no clue. You will have to find that out yourself.

Kuja: How?

Garland: There is one way. There is my brother's laboratory sealed away on the Forgotten Continent. I know not where it is though. All I know is that all of his writings, recordings, and experimentations are stored in that one laboratory. There is a quote left by him that he told me. I threatened to destroy his work, and he responded by telling me where his hideout is in a quite abstract way. He said "All of my secrets are sealed away in a crack deeper than the resting place of the Shadow God."

Kuja: (Shadow God? Could he mean Ark, the shadow eidolon? He is on the Forgotten Continent, sealed away in Olveiret, or at least he was. That might be the place. I sent Zidane there, but he did not mention anything about a laboratory. Maybe he does not know). I might know where it is, and thanks Garland.

Garland: Farewell…

_Kuja travels to Olveiret to find that the magic barrier that was once there is gone. He slowly walks inside. He stops, looks around, and laughs. He sees some stairs and walks down, hoping it will lead him to the laboratory. Once he gets to the bottom, he looks around searching for any other staircases. He does not find any. Suddenly, the light disappears. He is left in the dark. He casts a mini-flare to light his way. The light reveals a door with strange patterns. It shows a demon using an attack on a planet. Kuja touches the wall and it opens. A staircase magically appears. Kuja begins to walk again, hoping for relief. He sees a light at the very bottom. He finally reaches the bottom when he gets struck by something. It knocks him down. He gets up, and is knocked again. He looks around, but cannot see anything. He casts a flare light again, but it is instantly destroyed by Kuja being knocks down again. Kuja then gathers energy into the palm of his hand and strikes the floor. Everything lights up, and Kuja sees a dragon wing. It is moving quickly. Finally the dragon appears and rises up into the air and becomes transparent. He charges at Kuja, but Kuja jumps by listening to the dragon's movements. The dragon disappears. One last staircase appears and Kuja walks down. He sees a projection, and mural with words on it. The projection shows a demon destroying a planet, and traveling to different dimensions destroying others. The mural reads "A soldier created for the sole purpose of destruction awakens. To end existence is his purpose. He exists to kill, and brings chaos among people and worlds. The day will come when the Demon of Death arises against the Angel of Death to destroy the essence of life, existence, and instinct. My creation, the Dark Messenger will show all what death truly is, and how only one will survive. My invention, my idea, my dream, KUJA the Death Bringer, the Dark Messenger, the Omega Apocalypse shall show all the true meaning of fear._

Kuja: KUJA! I am the Dark Messenger!

_Kuja calms down_

Kuja: So this is my purpose. I must tell Zidane and the others.

Familiar Voice: Why must you.

Kuja: Who are you!

_Kuja is sucked into an endless, void where he confronts the Necron._

Kuja: Necron! (How can I fight him myself?)

Necron: You remember me I see. Where is Zidane? I am surprised he is not here.

Kuja: None of your business! I will fight you if I must.

Necron: I am not here to fight you. I am here only to control you. Why kill when I can have the Dark Messenger do it for me. That is your purpose, and I will make sure that you live up to your purpose.

_The Necron starts to generate energy from his rings, and sends a shockwave to Kuja. In an instant Kuja's eyes turn red, and he spontaneously achieves Trance. He exits the abyss and heads straight for Zidane. While Kuja heads for Zidane, he sees blue shockwaves behind him. The Necron's energy is following Kuja with ferocity and speed. Suddenly, a thunderstorm occurs. A lightning bolt strikes down from the heavens and barely misses Kuja. Kuja runs faster, using his Trance as energy. He contemplates on how to escape the ferocious blasts, and looks back again. The blue shockwaves seize, and the lightning stops. Kuja looks around in confusion, wondering what happened. In an instant, a portal appears in the air. Energy emanates from the portal, and jettisons a beam down to the ground. Kuja, luckily dodges it, but the monster succeeds in appearing from another dimension. A demon with dark black clothes, red horns, and a fascinating dark aura teleports to the ground to initiate combat with Kuja. He engages in conversation with Kuja, telling him of his plan._

Kuja: Who are you?

Demon: My name is of no importance to you, but since your death is fast approaching I shall tell you. My name is Vishna, the Dark Guardian. The Necron ordered me to kill you, but I have other plans. I am interested in that technique called Trance. I have seen the power it gives, and I believe that I deserve this power.

Kuja: Why?

Vishna: Do not question me! My motives are too complex for you. I don't believe that you will be a challenge anyway. Your power is commendable, but your standards are no where near mine. Your strategies, and techniques are inferior to mine, and you lack the will to fight.

Kuja: Shut up, and fight me already. If you're so strong, then why are you taking orders from the Necron? You seem to boast a lot, for someone who is nothing but a mere lap dog.

Vishna: He created me.

Kuja: (I never knew the Necron could create things like that. I better warn Zidane. Vishna is no pushover, and will easily win if I let my guard down. I should analyze his attack pattern, and strike when the time is right.)

Vishna: What are you doing? Are you saying your prayers before you die?

Kuja: Nothing of the sort. I am hoping that God will find a suitable place for someone of your stupidity. May your soul rest in eternal peace…..

Vishna: Enough!

_Vishna rushes at Kuja, jumps in the air, and casts earthquake. Kuja jumps just in time, memorizing Vishna's attack pattern. Vishna teleports behind Kuja, and casts a flare into his back. Kuja cries with agony and pain from the blast. Still in his Trance, Kuja falls to the ground. Vishna raises his hands in the air, and casts comet on Kuja. With quick responses, Kuja gets on his feet, and counters the celestial magic. Now, a power struggle is taking place. Kuja uses all of his might to prevent the comet from making impact to the planet. With laughter, Vishna pushes the comet towards the planet. In a rage, Kuja blasts the Comet away with a shockwave from his Trance. The Trance wave makes impact with Vishna, causing him to fly into a state of shock. He looks at Kuja, and sees his power gradually rising. Kuja's eyes turn red again, and he pants with silent fury. Vishna back away, still in the air. Without warning, Kuja casts Flare Star on Vishna. 10 flares form and home in for Vishna. They all make impact at the same time, making a spontaneous burst of energy that almost tears Vishna apart._

Vishna: (Panting) You see……. That is the power I desire. Imagine what I could accomplish with Trance… I could defeat the Necron himself…. I will give a new meaning to the word Apocalyspe. I need that power.

_In rage, Vishna reveals his true power. He starts to power up, and causes the earth to shake. Red shockwaves burst from his body, blowing Kuja away. Vishna causes lightning storms to appear and tornadoes to rip the land apart. They all circulate around him. With a huge roar, he sends the tornadoes outward which follow Kuja. Kuja gets caught in one of the tornadoes. Within a few seconds, he destroys the tornado by releasing all of his stored energy. Readying for his next attack, he sees four beams. The beams encase him in a barrier, preventing him from escaping. Vishna catches up with him, and stares at Kuja._

Kuja: What the hell is this!

Vishna: How do you like my barrier?

_Kuja unleashes waves of energy, but the barrier absorbs it. Kuja charges up for a flare, but the barrier absorbs it as well. In the distance, Vishna is grinning. Unknown to Kuja, Vishna takes the energy absorbed by the barrier, and converts it into his own supply._

Vishna: (All I have to do is keeps absorbing his energy. Since he is in his Trance, the rewards are much greater. He suspects nothing. In a matter of time, I will be the most powerful being in the universe)!

_In a last ditch effort, Kuja unleashes his final wave pf energy and his Trance ends. Vishna absorbs the final amount of energy, and the barrier disappears._

Vishna: Thank you for the generous offer.

Kuja: What! I should have known. He was absorbing it the entire time!

Vishna: You would have never known. I can hide my power from ANYONE. Now that you are weak, you shall die. Hmph… too bad. Such delicious power going to waste.

_Vishna casts Firaga on Kuja, burning him in inferno. Vishna then kicks Kuja in the back, and bashes him to the ground. He creates a gigantic ball of dark, demonic energy, and sends it flying towards Kuja. Kuja takes the full effect of the blast, and lies on the floor, gasping for air. Vishna picks Kuja up, and chokes him violently. To the point where Kuja spits blood out of his mouth, Kuja kicks Vishna in the shin, breaks loose, and drives Flare magic into his head. Then, Kuja kicks Vishna in the face sideways, and casts Holy. Holy makes direct contact with Vishna, but is dissipated by Vishna's power. Kuja is weak, and cannot think. Vishna puts his hands up in the air and the sky turns black. He gathers energy from the darkness, and begins to from an orb of evil. The orb gets bigger and more powerful. Vishna begins to glow a dark black, and absorbs the orb of dark energy. The sky is still dark, and he gathers the lingering energy top form an aura. Filled with power, he manipulates it, and creates a sword filled with the stench of Hell, and the power of demons._

Vishna: Now witness my ultimate attack! Total Annihilation!

_Vishna charges toward Kuja, and envelopes him in everlasting pain. Vishna slashes his sword horizontally, diagonally, and vertically. He thrusts the sword deep into Kuja stomach, pulls it out, and continues the onslaught. With quick precision, Kuja dodges Vishna's next attempt, but gets struck down by infinite waves of energy. On the ground, he gets pierced with the sword, and screams in pain. Through the sword, Vishna sends a shockwave of dark energy to Kuja. This causes the door to Demon Hell to open. In darkness, Kuja is getting attacked painfully. Vishna blows Kuja away with dark energy balls, and prepares for his final part of the attack. He sticks his sword in Kuja, and with dark energy, prevents him from moving. Vishna flies up into the sky, and gathers dark energy for the final blow. He absorbs the energy, and forms a long, dark spear with it. He throws it, and it pierces through Kuja's body, to his heart. Kuja cries and screams in agonizing pain, waiting to die. Vishna clenches his fist, and the dark energy explodes within Kuja's body. Kuja lies on the floor, without any sign of hope. He glances at Vishna, and then his eyes close._

Vishna: Pitiful. This power does not belong to someone unworthy as him. I can control better anyway. With this power, I can certainly defeat the Necron. This power is incredible. So, this is the secret of Garland's Genome project. Wait, the Necron said that there was another with similar capabilities to that of Kuja. Oh, his name is Zidane. Before I fight the Necron, I will face this Genome, and acquire his power as well. He is supposed to be stronger than Kuja. After I rid the planet of Zidane, I can assume ultimate power and control, destroying the Necron, and ruling the world as I see fit. The Necron should have never created a person who could obtain more power than him. What an idiot!

_Vishna flies away while Kuja lies on the ground, lifeless._

_Meanwhile_

Zidane: I wonder what is taking Kuja so long. He should be back by now. Something might have happened to him.

Steiner: I wouldn't worry too much. He knows how to handle himself.

Zidane: He might have encountered the Necron

_A telepathic signal reaches Zidane_

Voice: Zidane, help me…..

Zidane: Kuja! Are you there? He's fading away! Steiner, take care of things until I get back!

Steiner: Right!

_Zidane rushes to help Kuja. Meanwhile Kuja falls into a deep dream where he confronts his enemies, and friends._

Kuja: Where is this? What, Garland, are you there? Is that you?

Garland: My Angel of Death

Zidane: My brother, help us.

Kuja: Zidane, what's wrong!

Vishna: Hahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Kuja: Vishna! Stop hurting Zidane. Wait, Vishna is turning into Zidane. Huh, who are you!

_Kuja cries in his sleep_

Kuja: I have been defeated by Zidane and Vishna. I am no longer useful. The prophecy lies with my brother. How can protect the world, if I cannot even protect myself! Someone, help me please!

_From the real world_

Zidane; Kuja, wake up! Snap out of it!

Kuja: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What, Zidane, how did you get…. Ugh……

Zidane: Hang on Kuja. You're not dieing on me, I know that for sure.

_Kuja lies in bed recovering from his injuries, while the others plan their next move. Zidane, Steiner, Amarant, and Garnet are all strategizing, when Kuja walks in from his bed._

Zidane: Kuja is badly injured. We should wait for him to recover.

Steiner: The Necron is fast approaching, though. We won't have enough time. If we act now, we can eliminate the threat.

Zidane: Look at his injuries! Compared to everyone else, he is the second strongest person on this planet. If the Necron did this to him, can we possibly beat him? We also have to consider the aspect that only through the end of life will he die.

Kuja: The…… Necron did not do this to me. The blows were dealt by another.

Zidane: Kuja, what are you doing out of bed!

Kuja: Listen to me. I did not face the Necron. I fought a demon named Vishna. This entity was created by the Necron. I doubt the Necron would create a being stronger than himself, so the actual power that we are up against is most likely much greater.

Zidane: What should we do? How could the Necron obtain a magnitude of that kind of power in such a short period of time?

Garnet: It's possible that he never achieved anything. He has possessed that power ever since he was created.

Amarant: That raises an interesting question. How was the Necron created anyway? Some process must have occurred. He has life just like any other human. Maybe is we could find out what this process is, we could reverse it.

Zidane: The Necron was created when the first living thing was born that possessed the ability to die. Unless we destroy everyone, he will die. Do not forget that life exists in other forms as well. The entire universe possesses life within itself. Amarant, how sure are you about this process?

Amarant; It is just a thought.

Zidane: Then, realistically, we are left out in the dark. I wonder how we can defeat the Necron. Maybe we should go to the source.

Garnet: The Necron comes from an unknown space. How can we access it?

Zidane: Forget everything that I said. We are only assuming that there is something awaiting us, but assuming things do not assure things.

_A voice is heard from outside. Women are screaming, and children are crying. The Apocalypse strikes._

Vishna: Where is this person named Zidane! I must speak with him immediately! Where is he!

Woman: I don't know. Please do not hurt me!

_Without patience, Vishna turns the woman and the children to stone, steps on them, and they shatter to pieces. Just then, Zidane appears on the scene_

Zidane: Horrible! Why did you do this!

Vishna: So, you are Zidane. You are the king of Alexandria. Magnificent!

_Kuja slowly walks outside_

Kuja: So, you have come for Zidane's power, too.

Zidane: What?

Kuja: Zidane, be careful, I fought him while in Trance, and he absorbed all of my power.

Vishna: Yes, and now I too possess the power of Trance!

Zidane: (Whispering to Kuja). Is this true Kuja? He has Trance?

Kuja: (Whispering back to Zidane). No, he simply absorbed the power that my Trance created. He did not absorb the ability itself.

Zidane: Are you able to fight?

Kuja: Why?

Zidane: I can sense his brimming strength. I may need you for this battle.

Kuja: I have not fully recovered.

Zidane: Go down to the basement. There is a Health Accelerator Machine. It will decrease the amount of time needed to heal by increasing the effectiveness of the magic.

Kuja: Good. Hold him off until I get better. Oh, and be cautious with his techniques. He can trap you in an impenetrable orb. Every ounce of energy you use will be transferred to him as his power. This is how he becomes stronger.

Zidane: Thanks for the tip.

_Kuja leaves the scene. Zidane and Vishna stare each other off, while Garnet looks at them from the balcony._

Vishna: According to other sources, you are stronger than Kuja. Is this true?

Zidane: I don't know.

Vishna: Either way, death awaits both of you.

Zidane: Let's make a deal to raise the stakes.

Vishna: Fine, what shall it be?

Zidane: If I win, you will tell us how to defeat the Necron. You were created by him, so you obviously know his secrets.

Vishna: Fine, but if I win, you and Kuja will accept defeat, and die by my hands.

Zidane: Fine.

_Zidane and Vishna rush at each other. They make direct contact, and are blown away by each other's energy. Zidane pulls out his Ultima Weapon, and points it at Vishna. Vishna laughs, and forges a sword from the darkness. This sword is the exact shape of the Ultima Weapon. The two warriors clash. They counter each other's moves, and even counter their own counterattacks. After five minutes of continuous slashing, Zidane and Vishna take a breath. They stare each other down with the look of determination. Zidane blinks his eyes and Vishna teleports behind Zidane and slashes downward. Zidane dodges and counterattacks with a blow to Vishna's head that is deflected with dark energy. Zidane keeps slashing, and eventually gets knocked away by Vishna's energy. Zidane recovers, and continues the onslaught. Vishna dodges with precision, and carefully analyzes Zidane's technique and formation. With an open chance, Vishna stabs Zidane in the leg. Zidane falls to the ground, and retaliates with a sword uppercut. Vishna counters it and they both are at a standstill. Zidane's eyes burn with fire while he generates a purple shockwave that blows Vishna away. Vishna lands on the ground. He starts to backflip, and sticks his sword into the ground. Dark energy arises from the ground that rips the ground apart. Vishna uses Dark Earthquake and manipulates the ground with dark energy. He sends an underground force wave to Zidane which knocks him off of his feet. Following up, Vishna, calls the dark energy to his sword, and generates a beam of darkness that shoots up into the sky. Vishna casts Thundaga which causes a single lightning bolt to strike through the center of the dark energy causing an electrical tornado that grows bigger. The tornado moves toward Zidane. Quickly, Zidane sticks his sword into the ground, and causes the ground to disrupt the flow of the tornado. The tornado ceases function, and as the mist clears, Zidane glows a bright pink. His aura formulates around him, and he forms an orb of destructive energy. Putting his word on his back, Zidane jumps into the air, and throws the orb at Vishna. The attack makes direct impact, and causes an explosion to occur that levels the land. Once the explosion clears, Vishna is nowhere to be found. Zidane looks around. Vishna is seen in the air with both index fingers pointed at Zidane. Vishna fires two beams of dark energy, which combine to form his Dark Bullet attack. The beam pierces through Zidane's chest, leaving him exposed to another attack. Vishna takes a praying stance while still in the air, and calls for the ancient demons to help him. Dark shadows arise from beneath the ground and form a portal over Zidane. The portal shoots down and sends Zidane to another dimension. This is known as Vishna's Dark Dimension attack. In this altered world, five replicas of Vishna ambush Zidane from all sides dealing immense damage to Zidane. The shadows disperse, and they throw darkness lances at Zidane's body which explode within him. Dark spheres develop from the energy, and combine to create a mirror image of Zidane. This dark Zidane is in Trance mode. Without hesitation, the dark Zidane uses Grand Lethal on Zidane. All of the energy is released at once into a single wave of demonic energy that completely decimates Zidane's body and spirit. Once hit, dark energy traps Zidane, and explodes on him with the slash of Dark Zidane's blade. Zidane goes through a range of emotions and memories trying to find reason fro fighting Vishna. The darkness instantly disappears, and a dark spear is found crested in Zidane's right chest. Zidane gets a glimpse at it, and Vishna shuts his lights out by slashing diagonally with the spear. Finally, dark smoke gets absorbed through Zidane's pores, and moves through his body to his heart._

Vishna: I will kill him from the inside to make his death all the more enjoyable!

_The smoke reaches the heart, but dissipates. The heart glows a valiant pink. Zidane, through all of his pain and suffering has finally achieved Trance. With a sudden thought that brings him back to reality, and unleashes a powerful wave of white crystalline energy that covers the entire earth. This energy seeps into the planet, and heals its wounds. In addition, he expels a pink wave of energy that knocks Vishna off balance. Zidane stretches his palm out and energy emanates at his palm. A huge beam shoots out from his palm, and shoots through Vishna's chest, leaving a hole. Vishna regenerates, and begins to laugh. Zidane drives his sword into Vishna's chest and sneds shockwaves of energy through the sword that destroy Vishna from the inside. Zidane clenches his fist even tighter, and sends a final blow straight for Vishna's heart. The blow makes impact, and destroys Vishna's heart. From that, Vishna looses any humanity that he once had. A dark heart takes the place of the one, and Vishna turns into darkness itself. He ousts the blade from his chest, regenerates, and sends dark energy to combat Zidane's sword. Zidane wards off the energy, but now must face a stronger force. With quick thinking, Zidane steps back, and summons power for his ultimate attack, Universal Terra. Crimson auras and energies form around Zidane, which create a barrier around him. Next, Zidane casts Holy which he absorbs into the barrier. He powers up for the attack, and his eyes alternate from red to silver colors. With a loud roar, Zidane unleashes his attack that hits Vishna with an array of white and crimson energies._

Zidane: Universal Terra!

_Vishna tries to defend against the attack, but Zidane keeps putting more energy and force into the blast. Finally, Zidane completes the last stage of the attack. He calls on the power of Terra itself._

Zidane: Now, Vishna! Feel the power of the planet Terra, the pinnacle of Genome power!

_Zidane glows a bright red, imbued with the forces of Terra. Without hesitation, Zidane lets out his final wave of energy which obliterates Vishna into the sky. From the sky, Vishna falls to the ground, barely alive. Zidane walks over to him._

Zidane: Now, tell me how to defeat the Necron!1

Vishna: I…..I…. don't know……

Zidane: But you said…….!

Vishna: (Vishna interrupts). How do you possibly think that the Necron would give me that sort of information? If I had told you the truth, you would have believed that fighting me was fruitless. Please, defeat the Necron for me. He plans to send everything to Oblivion and he wants you to help him.

Zidane: Where do I go! What should I do now! Tell me!

Vishna: To the unknown space, you must go. There everything will be clear.

_Vishna fades away, and silence takes over the land. Zidane walks back to the kingdom, only to find more at stake than he once believed. Zidane walks back into the castle, only to await more trouble. Kuja is leaning against the door. He comes over to him, and tells him something awful._

Kuja: Zidane, I'm sorry

Zidane: What happened?

Kuja: I tried to stop her, but she insisted on going. Garnet has gone to settle the dispute with the Necron herself.

Zidane: All by herself! What is she possible thinking? Do you know how much danger she is in!

Kuja: She said that she wanted to end the suffering of the planet. She said that you could not possibly save the world again. She said that you have done too much for the people of Gaia. She also said that this entire affair started with her, so she should finish it.

Zidane: She's crazy! She's strong, but the Necron. Impossible! I can't let her do it alone. Where did she go?

Kuja: She wants to find a way to get to Terra.

Zidane: But, she knows that Terra is destroyed.

Kuja: I have no knowledge of her intentions, but I know that she headed to Ipsen's Castle.

Zidane: You didn't try to stop her?

Kuja: She was not going to let anyone get in her way. She even threatened me. She is really serious about this.

Zidane: I'll stop her. I'll make her understand. Let's head to Ipsen's Castle. There, we will talk sense into her.

Kuja: Wait, are you undermining her power?

Zidane: No, I know her too well. Her will, and strength are incredible, but she does not possess the ability to take on an opponent like the Necron. Honestly, I wish if she could defeat him by herself, but that is impossible. She would only hurt herself.

Kuja: Then, let us go to Ipsens's Castle. Should we bring anyone else along?

Zidane: No, we can handle this on our own. The only question I have is what could she possible gain from going to Ipsen's Castle.

Kuja: All will be explained once we get there. I assure you.

_Zidane and Kuja board the Invincible airship. Filled with anxiety, and apprehension, they hurry to Ipsen's Castle._

_On the airship_

Zidane: I wonder what she is thinking.

Kuja: Don't worry about it. She can take care of herself.

Zidane: But……

Kuja: Have more faith in her. She is strong. She would not leave this world without you.

Zidane: Hopefully, things won't come to that. I wonder if she is really going to Ipsen's Castle.

Kuja: We won't know until we get there. Be patient. All will come to fruition.

Zidane: You seem pretty calm.

Kuja: I know that we are powerless right now. We can only assume and speculate.

Zidane: I hope she is alright.

_Zidane and Kuja arrive at Ipsen's Castle. They stare at the top, and spot some type of creature at the top. They waste no time, and hurry to the top._

Zidane: We're inside. Let's go!

Voice: Hmph…… What do you possibly expect to accomplish? Wait for your death. It will be painless.

Kuja: Identify yourself!

Voice: I am the seeker of all dark powers. I strike fear in people's hearts. I come from the distant darkness and gain more power. I am the driving force of evil ambitions. My name is……Vishal…..master of darkness.

Zidane: What?

Vishal: Enough. Die!

_Kuja and Zidane get ready. Vishal draws his katana and lights it on fire. He throws it at Zidane. Zidane dodges, and then counterstrikes. Vishal teleports in back of Kuja, and stabs him with his ice daggers. Kuja unleashes a shockwave of energy and blows Vishal away. Vishal maintains his balance, and ascends to the sky, blasting a hole through the tower. He glows a purple aura. He accumulates energy into his palm. Suddenly, he opens the portal to darkness. The gravitational pull sucks Kuja in. In an instant, Vishal closes it._

Zidane: What have you done with Kuja?

Vishal: He is fine. He is engaging in battle as we speak. Your time will come soon. Be patient.

_Vishal charges at Zidane. Zidane does the same, and they clashes at each other with their swords. Energy from the blades destroys the land around them, and destroys the castle. The sky fills with darkness, and Vishal unleashes a blast of Hell. A portal from the ground opens up, and engulfs Zidane in flames! Zidane screams in pain, and causes the planet to shake. Zidane unleashes his power as well, but cannot withstand the flames. He gets blown away. Vishal teleports behind him, and slashes him twenty times in the back. He takes Zidane by the neck, and kicks him to the ground._

Zidane: This is the legendary Genome? Pitiful.

_Vishal teleports to the ground. He puts his palm in front of Zidane's face, and unleashes dark energy into his soul. Zidane gets up, and thrusts his blade into Vishal. Blood drips down, and turns to smoke. Vishal absorbs it, and forces the blade out of him, and into Zidane. Zidane drips blood which he stares at. Zidane looks at Vishal, and thinks about Garnet. He stand up straight, takes the blade from his hand, and the sword starts to glow red. Zidane jumps into the air, and is followed by Vishal. Vishal takes Zidane by the neck\ grabs his sword and slashes Zidane's face. Zidane is knocked unconscious. Zidane falls to the ground. Vishal teleports to the ground, and looks at Zidane. Vishal tries to touch Zidane to deliver the final blow, but is knocked away by some strange force that appears around Zidane. Still, unconscious, Zidane's Ultima Weapon rises, and glows bright gold. It symbolizes hope, and shoots out a ray of light that makes contact with Vishal. Vishal cancels out the ray, and walks over to Zidane. Zidane, in his mind, sees Kuja fighting, and Garnet praying. Zidane awakes with fear in his eyes. He forms an aura around him, and the light shines bright. He takes his sword in hand, and arises to the sky. He looks down on Vishal, and channels his energy into his sword. He says_

Zidane: Now, Grand Liberation!

_Zidane throws his sword at the planet and it makes contact with Vishal. Suddenley, a portal from the sky appears. It covers the sky, and light energy is channeled into the center of the portal. A huge ray of burning energy shoots down to the Ultima Weapon, and completely erases Vishal from sight. All that can be heard are his screams of agony and pain. Zidane falls to the ground. He looks at his reflection through the Ultima Weapon. He smiles. In a few seconds, a shadow appears behind him. He gets up, but then, dark energy forces him to the ground once again. The Ultima Weapon is picked up from the ground. Darkness envelopes it, and laughter fills the sky. Vishal is still alive, with plenty of energy._

Vishal: So, that was the true power of the Fallen Angel. Well, looks like you must die.

_Suddenly, a portal opens up, and Kuja jumps out, and bashes Vishal to the ground._

Kuja: Sorry that I was late. I got caught up in frenzy. I could not get enough from those demons.

Zidane: You faced demons?

Vishal: Enough! I shall end all existence!

_Vishal explodes with anger, and the sky turns completely black. Lightning strikes, and the earth rumbles with fear. Vishal uses his power to raise columns from the ground. There are two of them._

Vishal: These pillars are where the heroes shall die!

_Vishal blows Kuja and Zidane back to the pillars and unbreakable chains confine them. They struggle to get loose, but do not succeed._

Vishal: How does it feel to finally face someone stronger than you? Great, huh? Now let us commence the final ceremony. All shall come to fruiton! The birth of a new age. The birth of death!

_Zidane and Kuja get transported to an unknown space to meet there final demise. A giant figure appears. The Birth of a new God. This enemy is known as Domination._

Zidane: Here we go! Ready?

Kuja: Let's do it!

_Domination casts Meteor on Zidane and Kuja, and they take extreme damage from it. Domination charges for a mysterious attack. Zidane and Kuja use Last Hope against Domination. They both glow bright gold. They jump into the air, and combine their powers to from a single bolt of energy. As an assimilated force, they dive down and make direct contact with Domination. Energy envelopes Domination and delivers a final shockwave to Domination. Then, Zidane and Kuja are seen at opposite sides ready for a next attack. Domination is fully charged, and uses Black Nebula. From a distance, a Nebula is seen forming. Domination shoots destructive energy into it which causes a massive explosion. The explosion heads for Zidane and Kuja, while the blast reaches cosmic proportions. Domination assimilates with the blast. Domination draws meteors, comets and lingering stars to create a burning inferno. The inferno travels like a rocket heading for Zidane and Kuja. The blast makes direct contact, and spreads throughout space. Zidane and Kuja are caught in the inferno, and have no choice but to take the damage. Finally, Domination, still apart of the blast, causes a catalytic explosion inside the blast which affects Zidane and Kuja, and sends flying into Oblivion. After the energy dissipates, they are found, floating in space, awaiting their death. Domination reappears, and energy emanates at its core. Domination fires a beam of light from its core that hits Zidane and Kuja finishing them off. They are blown even farther away, barely holding on to life._

Kuja: Well….. this….. seems….. to be….. it.

Zidane: Yeah…..it's…..now….or…..never.

Kuja: Should we…….try it?

Zidane: Might….as….well.

_Zidane and Kuja prepare for an attack like none other. This attack not only requires the pinnacle of their strength, but the memories and strength of their home planet, Terra itself. Zidane and Kuja gather energy. They glow a valiant gold. They turn to each other, and concentrate on finding a center so they can combine their powers. Their energy flows through their bodies, to the center of them, growing in magnitude. A rose-colored heart appears above them, which also lends energy to the center. The heart is the last known existence of Terra and its people. Zidane and Kuja increase the output of energy and start to prepare for a cosmic attack. The memories of Terra, and the Genomes flow through their bodies, and they discover meaning. Not only is this attack powerful, but it is full of life, essence, and existence. Kuja and Zidane face Domination. The heart assimilates with the energy and is ready to be used. Kuja and Zidane step in back of the core where the energy is being held. They are side by side. They burn with fury, and position their hands to the side of them, as if they were charging up to release energy out of the palm of their hand. In perfect Unison, Zidane and Kuja say the heavenly words._

Zidane and Kuja: Terra Heart!

_The blast shoots out of the core at full throttle. Zidane and Kuja give it everything they have. The beam enlarges, and fills the universe with light. Becoming more concentrated, it jettisons towards Domination. Domination forms a shield to prevent the attack from reaching it. The blast makes direct contact, and a power struggle occurs. Zidane and Kuja use all of their might, and channel their souls into the blast. Their essences are fueling the blast. With a powerful blow, Terra Heart penetrates the shield, and penetrates through Domination. In a split second, Domination explodes into iridescent energy. It dissipates into the depth of the universe. Domination has been defeated._

Zidane: What….now?

Kuja: We must….find a way….to get out….of here.

_Because of Domination's appearance, the universe reveals a portal, and the universe starts to deteriorate._

Zidane: Our way out.

Kuja: It seems as though that creature was the support system for this universe.

Zidane: Let's go. She's waiting for us…..

Kuja: Zidane……..

_They jump through as the last of the universe falls apart, and are thrown back into their own world. Vishal is nowhere to be seen. Clouds cover the sky. Darkness can be felt throughout the air._

Zidane: Something is wrong.

Kuja: I sense the power of Terra.

Zidane: It can't be.

Kuja: Yes. The Guardians of Terra have been resurrected.

Zidane: The Crystal!

Kuja: Most likely. The center of all life and essence. Vishal had maybe reached the Crystal World.

Zidane: This means that he is much stronger, and that he was able to open the gateway to the Necron's space.

Kuja: We must find it. We cannot do this alone however.

Zidane: You're right. We should take everyone else with us. We have to find Garnet.

Kuja: No need. I sense that she has returned to Alexandria. She must have had to return, seeing the current state of affairs. Let us hurry. We must strategize.

Zidane: But, how are we going to gain access to the Crystal World.

Kuja: Vishal must have done something that will lead us to the Crystal World.

Zidane: Let's hope. Hmmmmm….. Where is the Invincible?

Kuja: Something must have happened to it. We cannot think about that now. We have to get back to the castle as soon as possible.

Zidane: I figured it out. This was only a distraction. He needed time to break the seal. Maybe the door is at the Iifa Tree? But how did break the seal?

Kuja: Wait, isn't there only a seal for Terra?

Zidane: There must be another one.

Kuja: I wonder what the Necron was doing during our fights.

Zidane: Good question. But, let's not worry about that now. Like you said, we have to get to Alexandria.

_Zidane and Kuja arrive at Alexandria, and hurry to the castle. They barge into the conference room where everyone is waiting._

Zidane: Hey everyone!

Kuja: We must discuss the matter at hand!

Garnet: We were able to find out some information on Vishal and the Necron's motives and goals.

Zidane: How do you know about Vishal?

Garnet: While you were away, he visited Alexandria. He demanded to know how to 'break the seal.'

Zidane: What did you tell him?

Garnet: Nothing. I was unaware of what he was talking about.

Zidane: He just left?

Garnet: Steiner and Beatrix fought him, but he stopped in the middle of the battle, and left. He said that he was wasting his time here. I do not believe that the Necron is his ally. Actually, I believe that he is trying to stop the Necron, or at least beat him to the finish.

Kuja: Have you heard from the Necron?

Garnet: Well, he appeared. He…..attacked Lindblum. It is completely destroyed. We were able to ward him off, but he has made recent attempts to destroy Gaia piece by piece.

Zidane: Where is Regent Cid?

Garnet: He is sleeping right now. The Necron was looking for you two. He said that he needed the keys to ultimate power.

Zidane: Us? Well, what do you think Kuja?

Kuja: He must need us for something.

Zidane: To acquire ultimate power?

Garnet: So, what happened with you guys?

Zidane: Hey, what about my other……!

Kuja: Shut up, Zidane. We faced Vishal, and a weapon known as Domination. We were in an altered universe, until we defeated it.

Amarant: Great, now Zidane is even stronger. I can't stand around knowing that you are getting stronger than me! I'm leaving. Later

_Amarant walks out the room, angry, and filled with hate._

Zidane: Amarant! Great, what's his problem?

Garnet: He is quite upset with your new acquisition of power. He feels obsolete.

Kuja: We cannot worry about that now. How do we enter the Crystal World again?

Garnet: Honestly, I don't have the answer to that.

Zidane: Well, then how are we going to know where to begin?

Kuja: We could check the Iifa Tree. There are no other leads. In addition to that, we most likely will find a way id the Necron needs our capabilities.

Garnet: We should adjourn for now. You two need rest. Oh, Zidane, can I speak to you in our room please.

Kuja: (Whispering to Zidane). Now is your time to confront her.

Zidane: Right.

_Zidane walks with Garnet to their room and they shut the doors._

Garnet: You obviously want to know why I ran off.

Zidane: Yes, I would like to know.

Garnet: Very well then. I wanted to find a way to break the seal. I would then, feel useful.

Zidane: What do you mean?

Garnet: Well, ever since I met you, I have been a burden. So many lives were lost because of me.

Zidane: That's not true. You were more than helpful.

Garnet: But, I could never save myself. I always had to rely on other people for assistance. I never made myself useful.

Zidane: Oh really, what about on Terra. You restored me to my original self. I was in a state of confusion, and you cleared the path for me. You helped me then, and on other various occasions, so don't give me that. You need to understand that everyone has their limits. You feel helpless because you do not possess enough strength. But, you have changed. Kuja is right. You are strong enough to defeat the Necron. Garnet, come with me. Together, we can overcome anything. Let's put an end to the Necron, and restore the universe to what it should be.

Garnet: But, how do we know what the universe wants.

Zidane: Easy, we will let it decide on its own what it wants. Everything will be fine.

Garnet: Thanks.

_Kuja rushes inside, and startles the both of them._

Kuja: Sorry to interrupt you two, but the Necron AND Vishal are both on Gaia.

Zidane: Are you serious!

Kuja: The only problem is how we are going to confront both of them.

Zidane: Can we split up?

Kuja: We could, but I would not recommend it.

_A soldier runs inside._

Soldier: Sir! We have found out that the Necron and Vishal are located at the same place!

Kuja, Garnet, and Zidane: Where!

Soldier: The Iifa Tree.

Kuja: Let us hurry right away! Time is of the essence!

_Everyone boards the airship except Amarant, who is no where to be found._

Garnet: Zidane, I'm sorry.

Zidane: Don't be.

_The party arrives at the Iifa Tree. There is mist all around. Visibility is non-existent. Only stagnant souls are sensed. Suddenly, something appears from the depths of the mist._

Voice: The Necron told me that you would eventually arrive. So, you wish to disrupt the world order.

Zidane: World order?

Kuja: He is a minion of Necron. Be careful. Is this the entrance to the unknown space where the Necron resides?

Voice: Yes, but Lord Vishal told me not to let you enter.

Zidane: The Necron and Vishal are allies.

Kuja: If they are, it is for personal greed and attainment.

Voice: I will kill anyone who tries to pass, for I am Zion.

Zidane: Enough talk, let's go!

Kuja: We should take him. Let the others land the airship, and find a way to get inside. They could be breaking the seal if we hurry.

Zidane: You heard him people. Go!

_Zidane and Kuja jump off the airship onto the misty ground. Unaware of their surrounding, they cannot locate each other. Zion descends to the ground, and clears the mist._

Zion: Looking for each other?

_Zion disappears and a beam of light is seen from up above. Zidane and Kuja rush to escape its range, and barely succeed. Zion starts to cause mist to come out of the ground. Mist monsters form, and commence battle with Zidane and Kuja. The two heroes rip through hoards of enemies, only to find more coming. Kuja jumps in the air, and performs Flare Star. Flare orbs form around him and collide with each other at Kuja. Kuja glows a fierce red, and unleashes his power. The blast destroys all enemies and leaves Zion thinking. Zidane sticks his Ultima Weapon in the ground, and calls out a shockwave that clears away all of the remaining mist around the tree._

Zion: Let's see how you fair against my true form!

_Zion creates mist which shrouds around him. He disappears. Second later, and giant beast steps forward from the mist in the background. It is a giant wolf. The roots of the Iifa Tree are crumbling, with Zidane and Kuja being left without many options._

Zion: How do you like my true form? Is it too much for you two to handle on your own? Well, now for the first round. Burning Mist!

_Suddenly, flaming mist comes from his mouth, turning the area into a barren wasteland. It surrounds the Iifa Tree and forms a purple orb at the top._

Kuja: The entrance?

Zion: Wrong! Just wait and see…..

_Huge beams of purple light shoot out from the orb, causing massive destruction to the land. Zidane and Kuja run in every direction possible only to be stopped by another beam or Zion. The orb gains more power with every shot. Zion is no where to be seen. Mist is crawling in from every direction. A faint voice is heard. It is Zion._

Zion: Now, I will show you my power!

_Flaming columns raise form the ground, and red beams collide with each other. This beam collides with the orb. Then, the columns fire red lasers beams at Zidane and Kuja. The columns disappear, and the magnitude of the orb rises. _

Kuja: His power resides within the orb. If we take that out, then he will surely die.

Zidane: How do you know?

Kuja: I have analyzed his attack pattern. I have come to the conclusion that Zion IS the seal. You notice that he has not attacked directly except for his Burning Mist attack. Every since he created that orb, he has entrusted all of his power into it.

Zidane: It's about to fire.

Kuja: This is it! It will all end if we lose now!

Zion: Hmph….a fruitless effort.

_The orb fires at full magnitude. It rips through the sky as it were scaring the heavens. Kuja hold out his hand, and generates a blast from his hand. The beam from the orb makes direct contact on Kuja, blowing away everything behind him, and around him. Only Kuja is left. Kuja struggles with the blast. He starts to develop a dark aura. All that is left is the beam, and Kuja. The power struggle could go either way._

Kuja: Now is the time! I will show you true power! Dark Messenger!

_Suddenly, Kuja goes into his Trance, and lets out a blow of fierce energy. He creates a dark beam that counters the purple beam. Kuja pulls his hand back a few inches, and in one setting, lets out everything! He unleashes a beam of dark energy into the sky that completely disintegrates the beam and the orb without harming the Iifa Tree. Kuja was hold back some of his energy. He sees Zion trying to perform a finishing blow, and sends out the remainder of his energy in a fury. He destroys Zion without a trace of energy left. Fire and haze is seen in the background, as Zidane stares upon Kuja's demonic figure. Kuja has finally acquired his ultimate power. This is the power of the Dark Messenger. Kuja eyes burn with anger, hatred and fury. Zidane looks at Kuja, as Kuja turns around and glances at Zidane. Kuja finally explodes with a final burst of anger that ends his Trance, and sends him floating gently to the ground. Five minutes later, the others come out of the Iifa Tree._

Garnet: The seal broke! Guys, come on!

Zidane: Kuja, are you alright?

Kuja: Shut up Zidane, and get out of my way. We are wasting time!

Zidane: What?

_Everyone hurries to the center of the Iifa Tree. A shining light is seen at the bottom. Everyone nods at each other, and they jump into the abyss. Who knows where they will end up, or how they will get back. The party travels through time and space, witnessing so many memories as they travel. A force is bringing them to a certain time. Kuja is seen staring ahead with anticipation. Zidane looks at Garnet, and nods to her. This reassures Garnet, as they all wait to finally reach their destination. Only in seconds, do they finally reach their destination. The Final Universe, known as Fate and Destiny, is where they end up. This is the center of all worlds, the pinnacle of Crystal Worlds far and wide. Our heroes have finally reached The End. Light engulfs them as they gently land on a wavelength of energy. A pathway forms, and they walk on it with courage. They walk into a dimension surrounded with darkness, and clocks giving infinite times. They examine their surroundings, and someone ominous walks out from the darkness. It is Vishal. It is now time for the final encounter._

Kuja: So, this is the final confrontation.

Vishal: It seems so.

Zidane: Vishal, what are you exactly trying to achieve?

Vishal: I want ultimate power beyond that of the Necron. I want to defy his will, and create for myself a new world where I choose who lives and who dies. It is essential to life that I fulfill this.

Zidane: Why, don't you already have enough power?

Kuja: He is greedy. He knows that it is impossible for him to beat the Necron. This is why he desires more power. Ultimately, he would continue the Necron's work if the Necron actually did.

Zidane: You are not content with yourself? We have witnessed your power. What could you want more of?

Vishal: I want to be in control of peoples' lives. I want to make the ultimate decisions of life. I want power beyond comprehension. This will make me complete. Until I have the power to completely obliterate you two, I will not stop.

Zidane: What about the Necron. He will still prevail.

Vishal: I know how to defeat him. He is not a priority right now. The extinction of you two is what matters. I cannot live know that there are two people who pose a threat to my position.

Kuja: What position? You are not exactly famous, and you did not kill us. That just emphasizes your inability to finish what you started. Even by killing us, you will still continue to be incomplete. You have nothing of value, and you are expendable. Stop delaying the inevitable, and submit to your destiny. You created your own failure. Now accept it!

Zidane: Kuja?

Kuja: It is impossible for any of us to defeat the Necron. The Necron possesses supreme and absolute power. We are mere pawns in his hands. He is the one who has total control over us, not you. You could never match up to his power, skill, and intelligence. He is Death itself. The Necron strikes fear in people. You wish you could achieve his standards, but you know that you are too weak. Not only that, you are unworthy. You lack the potential to destroy a threat such as him.

Vishal: (Why that little!). What makes you two so different?

Kuja: Easy, we are simply more superior to you. It is impossible for you to get any stronger. You have reached your limit.

Vishal: How dare you insult my power! I will send you to Hell!

_Vishal starts to gather energy, and increases in power. Darkness from all around envelopes his soul, and transforms him. His eyes glow a bright, impure red. His entire cloak is black. His hair turns from black to silver. A sword of immense, destructive power emanates from this power, and he holds it in his hand, absorbing more energy. He grows long claws and levitates in the air. Darkness wind from the entire universe circulates around him, as if he were God himself. Zidane and Kuja ready themselves for battle, but have no idea, the danger they are in. In an instant, red portals open up from all directions. Blood thirsty demons crawl out, and share the look of devour and destruction. They all charge at Zidane and Kuja. Kuja casts Meteor which destroys them all. More demons appear. Zidane focuses power into his sword, and sends out a shockwave of energy that disintegrates the rest of the demons. Vishal looks down, and speaks._

Vishal: This is the power of the chosen ones, The Dark Messenger and the Angel of Death. Domination and Obliteration are only this strong. What were Garland and Goust thinking? Incredible! I look for the ultimate challenge, and I have to compete with amateurs! This is great! Allow me to introduce to darkness!

_Vishal lifts high into the sky, and casts a magic called Doomsday. Cosmic energies collide and compact with each other forming a spontaneous reaction in the form of a giant rock. This abomination falls from the upper sky, and heads for Zidane and Kuja. Vishal lifts his hands up high, as if he were accepting a blessing from Heaven. With this stance, he fuels the explosion which gains more power. As an entourage, meteorites and comets accompany Doomsday as it closes in. Kuja sends a blast straight through the middle of the Doomsday attack, which causes melee damage. Zidane jettisons through the attack, and only gets as far as an inch within the crust._

Kuja: Let us combine our attacks!

Zidane: What should we do?

Kuja: Angels of Destiny……

Zidane: Hmmm…. Our first time. Well, it's better than nothing.

_Zidane and Kuja both sprout angel wings and glow a silver aura. Zidane charges at the Doomsday attack, and pierces through the crust. Kuja fires beams of energy through the Dommsday attack which knocks off pieces of it that get hit by incoming meteors and comets. Zidane makes contact with the attack, and runs to the top of it. He throws all of his energy into his Ultima Weapon which stands within the giant rock. Kuja shoots one final beam which makes contact with the Ultima Weapon. The impact causes a surge of energy to develop that blows up within the attack. The Doomsday attack breaks up into little pieces that are destroyed completely by a wide range wave of energy launched by Kuja. The sky is clear, and Vishal looks in awe and anger._

Vishal: Incredible……. I need that power…… I will have that power!

_Vishal immediately opens up a portal to another dimension, and pulls Kuja and Zidane in. Suddenly, Zidane and Kuja are bound by chains of darkness waiting to be drained of all of their energy. They struggle to break free, but the energy used to struggle is drained and absorbed by Vishal. Vishal, standing in front of them, creates a sphere of dark energy that unleashes darkness upon Zidane and Kuja. Then, Vishal uses Ultima and a spontaneous surge of energy occurs that blows both people away. Zidane and Kuja are left gasping for air and hurting all over._

Vishal: If you think that was bad, just wait until I show you true pain.

Zidane: How…..can we….beat…..him?

Kuja: I…don't…..know. Any….. ideas?

Zidane: Not…… one.

_Suddenly, Zidane faints. Zidane travels to the depths of his mind and inner subconscious. A voice is heard. It is Garland._

_Inside of Zidane's mind_

Garland: Wake up!

Zidane: I can't do anything else. My energy is spent. I do not have the will to fight.

Garland: Do not lie to yourself! I created you with TRUE power. Vishal is powerful, but together, you and Kuja can overcome.

Zidane: We already used Angels of Destiny. There is nothing else.

Garland: You two are the strongest beings in the universe, and yet you two still do not understand the depths of your power.

Zidane: What else can be possibly done?

Garland: You must become one. You must assimilate not only your power together, but your minds as well. Work as one person, and you will unlock your true power.

Zidane: How?

Garland: You must feel the essence of one another. Form one entity. Become the ultimate creation that Goust and I created. Become the Omega Angel of Annihilation. Only until you achieve this state of form and mind, will you achieve maximum power. Farewell, my child……

Zidane: Garland! Garland, answer me!

_Zidane awakes. Kuja looks at him with awe. A sight of determination flows through Zidane. Zidane nods at Kuja, and begins to gather energy. His eyes glow red with fury, and anger. He sprouts angel wings again, and starts to break the chains that bind him. He unleashes his anger through power. He sends shockwaves that blow Vishal back. Soon, Kuja follows up, and does the same thing. Both out of their chains, they stand firm and upright, ready to fight once again. Vishal looks in amazement as he witnesses their power. Instantly, Zidane and Kuja charge at Vishal. Zidane draws his blade, and Kuja readies a flare attack. Zidane strikes, and is attack is deflected, while Kuja's flare attack is reflected with twice the power back at him. Vishal gathers his own energy and prepares to open another dimension. Zidane strikes furiously, trying to the break the guard Vishal created. Kuja gathers energy for an attack of his own. Zidane is able to make a crack in Vishal's barrier. Without warning, Vishal lets out energy from his body which blows Zidane away. Zidane is left without a lead on how to defeat Vishal. Kuja shouts to Zidane, almost ready to strike._

Kuja: Zidane, hold him off until I am finished, I have an attack that will destroy him completely!

Zidane: Right! It's all up to you now!

_Zidane lets out everything he has. He unleashes his full potential, and is at his maximum power._

Zidane: Sorry to say this Kuja, but you might not need to resort to such an extreme. I am certain that this will be enough.

Kuja: But, to be on the safe side, make sure that you hold him off.

Vishal: Enough! I will obliterate you both!

_Zidane rushes toward Vishal. Vishal draws a mysterious blade from the darkness. Dark energies engulf the blade, and countless souls can be heard screaming._

Vishal: I call sword, Soul Reaver.

_Zidane collides with Vishal. They counter each other at every swing for about 5 minutes. There powers seem to be evenly matched. They stare at each other. They both know that they have finally achieved ultimate power. They have finally met the ultimate challenge. Zidane backs off, and jumps charging down, head first. Vishal counters, and throws Zidane off course to the right. Zidane catches his breath while hitting the ground and bounces right back into the fray. Vishal is amazed by Zidane's endurance. Zidane keeps coming back, despite his failures. Vishal makes a moives, and plunges his sword deep into Zidane's chest. Zidane screams and blows the sword out, thrusting his sword into Vishal. Vishal does the same thing. A few seconds later, they are back to a sword fight off. Vishal laughs to try to distract Zidane. Ironically, Zidane uses this to his advantage. Zidane sends a shockwave of holy energy that blows Vishal sky high. Vishal counters by unleashing five dark waves of energy at Zidane. With his angel wings, Zidane flies into the sky, vanquishing four of the ways. The fifth one strikes him dead in the chest, sending him flying down. Zidane retaliates by teleporting behind Vishal. He slashes him in the back, Vishal flies down. Vishal teleports in back of Zidane, and is met by another blade. They sword fight, and Zidane looks at Kuja. Kuja sweats, and endures pain while charging up for his attack. This distraction gives Vishal the edge in battle, and Vishal unleashes his wrath upon Zidane. Vishal uses Bloody Dimension and sends Zidane through a world of pain. Vishal opens a dimension, throws Zidane inside and slashes him from left to right, and up to down. Blood is pouring out of Zidane's body. Vishal puts his palm in Zidane's face, and nearly blows Zidane's head off with a darkness blow. He stabs Zidane with the sword, which he leaves in his body. He backs off, and starts to channel energy form his hand to his sword. The sword glows completely red, and explodes taking Zidane with it. The sword is gone, and Zidane is seen floating in space, with the little energy he has left. Vishal generates the same sword, and plunges it into Zidane. Zidane cries blood from his eyes, enduring immense pain. Vishal, then slashes him 7 times, delivering the final blow to his skull. It is suddenly stopped by a barrier. Zidane is barely holding on. Vishal channels more energy, and breaks through the barrier, missing Zidane's skull. Zidane sends a shockwave of holy energy at Vishal, blowing him away, for the moment. Zidane looks up, noticing that there is not door anymore. Vishal sealed them both in their, and only Vishal could open he portal again. Vishal regains his stance, and charges at Zidane. Zidane, puts both of his hand together, and calls upon an unworldly force that calls upon a holy of immense magnitude. This holy fills the sky feeding off of the stagnant energy emitted by the celestial objects in space. The holy makes impact with Vishal, and destroys his sword, sending Vishal flying in pain. Zidane drops his Ultima Weapon from his back, and channels the remainder of his energy to heal his physical wounds. The rest goes to his palms, which he hopes will end the battle all together. They glow a heavenly light. Vishal is seen in the distance with anger, flying at Zidane. Zidane blasts a shot of holy energy at Vishal. It makes direct impact, stunning him for about 10 seconds. He continues to charge, striking fear within Zidane. Zidane fires another holy at Vishal, which he dodges. Coming closer, Zidane charges up, and uses Holy Cannon which engulfs Vishal in holy energy that stops him for the moment. Zidane continues to fire with tremendous force, never ceasing. Vishal tries a strategy of his own. Vishal fires dark energy at Zidane's holy energy which collides. In the array of light, Zidane fires a tremendous amount of energy at Vishal. Vishal counters it and they are found in a power struggle. No one is going to give up anything. There is too much at stake to lose. Suddenly, Zidane's angel wings reach their maximum length. There shine gallantly in the sky. Vishal goes through a change as well. He gains the full length of demon wings. They give off dark auras which supplies him with full power. These energies are directed at the opposing forces, creating an even bigger blast, capable of destroying planets. The struggle does not shift in anyone's favor, because no one will allow it to. One slight mistake and everything is over. Neither one is concerned about living. Rather, they are more focused on the death and complete obliteration of the other. The two rivals speak to each other, while trying to blow each other away._

Zidane: So, you really are the ultimate creation.

Vishal: You're no slouch yourself. Kuja could not handle this kind of power.

This battle is destined for us.

_As the battle persists, the dimension starts to fade away. Because of so much power being channeled into the blast, Vishal can no longer support the dimension. They still struggle, while the dimension fades away before their very eyes. They appear to be somewhere else. They are back in the original dimension where Gaia resides. There is only one problem. Zidane was transported in space right in front of Gaia. Although he is far away from Gaia, one false move, and the blast will shoot towards Gaia, destroying everything. Kuja is up above, waiting to strike with e energy that he has gathered. Vishal and Zidane look up at Kuja._

Zidane and Vishal: Kuja!

Kuja: Almost there!

Zidane: What are you trying to do?

Kuja: This attack will end everything!

Zidane: Hell yeah, it will end everything, including us! That's too dangerous! You can't control that much power!

Kuja: What, I cannot control it! Then, who can, you!

Zidane: I'm not saying that. You gathered too much energy. It could explode at any moment now.

Kuja: So what if it does!

Zidane: Kuja?

Vishal: Yes, destroy everything! Fulfill your purpose!

Kuja: My purpose……. He's right…….

Zidane: What is he talking about Kuja?

Kuja: I found out my purpose. I traveled to Professor Goust's lab. He created the true me, and I am entrusted with one sole purpose.

Zidane: What?

Kuja: I am the Death Bringer, the Dark Messenger, and the Omega Apocalypse. My mission is to end all existence!

Zidane: Who said?

Kuja: My creator, my purpose. I exist only to kill!

Vishal: Destroy everything! It is your nature!

Zidane: Don't listen to him! Only you can decide your fate! You are the controller of your life, no one else! Can't you see that! If you end all existence, you will end us as well! That power of yours that you achieved will be gone forever!

Kuja and Vishal: Gone forever?

Zidane: (Hmmmm, something is wrong with Vishal. Wait, no. Is he about to achieve Trance)?

Vishal: All of my power will be gone…… No, I won't let it happen! I will survive no matter what the cost! I will survive even if it means the destruction of you all!

Zidane: No, now all is lost……

Kuja: He's……achieving Trance. This is bad……

_Vishal explodes in anger. He uses this anger as fuel for his Trance. Vishal transforms with all dark enrgy, into the demon he always wanted to be. He sprouts dark, fierce demon wings, and becomes completely shrouded in darkness. The darkness dissipates, and Vishal's true demon form is exposed._

Vishal: Yes! Finally, I have true power! Now, to end everything for you all. Witness my most powerful attack! My ultimate power! Hell's Nebula!

_Immediately, a time lapse occurs. This causes a distortion in wave patterns that sends the power struggle shifting in Vishal's favor. Vishal uses Hell's Nebula in the form of a darkness beam which overwhelms Zidane. The beam heads for Gaia on an all out collision course. Zidane is caught in the blast with his last words being in a loud shout._

Zidane: Kuja, fire the stupid attack!

Kuja: Dark Messenger!

_The attack is on a collision course with Vishal. In a spectacular explosion, the attack makes impact with Vishal. Vishal struggles to hold off the attack, but cannot resist it. Vishal screams in agony and pain. Vishal tries to absorb the attack, but the wavelength is completely different. Instead he uses his new found energy to create a barrier. Ad it stands, Vishal is continuing the power struggle which continues to head toward Gaia. He is also waiting for Dark Messenger to fade away. The blast is not fading away. It becomes too much for the barrier, and the attack destroys the barrier. Vishal starts to smile._

Vishal: If I cannot absorb, or defend against it, then I will do something even worse! I will use it!

_Vishal teleports behind the ball of energy and starts to push the blast toward Gaia, by using his energy._

Kuja: No, I won't let you do it!

Vishal: Then, you shall die along with the rest!1 Rest in eternal darkness!

_Kuja teleports in front of the Dark Messenger, hoping to stop it from assimilating with the beam headed toward Gaia. He uses the last of his energy, and shifts the ball back. Now, there is a power struggle between Kuja and Vishal. Without hesitation, Vishal uses his ultimate energy and shifts the ball down. Kuja cannot control and gets caught in the explosion. Using his mind, Vishal sends the ball flying into the beam heading for Gaia. Without warning, the ball of magnificent energy assimilates into the beam of energy. Now, Kuja and Zidane are both flying into Gaia._

Zidane and Kuja: This is the end………….

Vishal: All will end!

_Zidane and Kuja communicate telepathically_

Zidane: This is it……

Kuja: You're right…… We did everything that we possible could.

Voice: Except one thing…….

Zidane and Kuja: Garland!

Garland: There is one thing that you have not done.

Zidane and Kuja: What?

Garland: The power lies within both of you. You have not become one.

Zidane and Kuja: Become one……..

Garland: You must assimilate with each other.

Zidane and Kuja: How?

Garland: Feel the brotherly bond between each other. Unlock the truth of my science, and your souls.

Zidane and Kuja: Yes…… Yes father………

Kuja: Ready Zidane.

Zidane: Right.

_Kuja lets go of all restraints. He flows through the blast. The two brothers see each other, as the beam can be seen from Gaia. Kuja and Zidane establish a connection like no other. With this, they become one. They become the ultimate being. The Angel of Death, and the Dark Messenger assimilate together, and form the Messenger of Death, Kuzan. With the fusion, Kuzan glows a bright light that breaks it free from the clutches of the beam._

Kuzan: Let us take care of this first.

_Using a blast of energy from his palm, Kuzan destroys the beam by piercing it with beam of hope. The blast goes so far, that it even hits Vishal. The blast is gone, and Gaia is safe, temporarily._

Vishal: So, this is the ultimate power. This the true power of the Genomes. Professor Goust and Garland must have put their hearts and souls into this creation. This is the challenge I have been waiting for. They must die. I am superior to both of them, fused or not.

Kuzan: Stop babbling and die!

_Kuzan draws a blade of immense power. It is called the Dark Terra. Without hesitation, Kuzan drives it deep into Vishal, piercing his heart, and destroying his soul._

Vishal: What? How could this happen? Am I about to die?   
Impossible! My power! My soul! My essence! All gone!

This can't be happening! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kuzan: Return to darkness!

_With one mighty thrust, Kuzan sends the final blast through Vishal, destroying everything that he has. _

Kuzan: You have lived too long in the world. See you in the next one. Farewell, darkness. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vishal: You think that this is over? Well, think again.

_Just as Vishal dies, she sends his last energy to Zidane and Kuja. This energy breaks the mental link, defusing them. Vishal fades away into the dark sky, but there is one more to face………_

Zidane: Well, looks like everything is over……..

Kuja: No, not yet. There is one more entity we must face

Zidane: You don't mean the Necron.

Kuja: Yes, I am going to put an end to him once and for all.

Necron: Good, Kuja, for that is exactly what I want to see.

_The Necron causes a time lapse which sends Zidane and Kuja to the eternal realm where the Necron resides. This place is known as Life and Death._

Necron: So, you have finally come. I welcome both of you.

Zidane: Where are you Necron!

_The Necron shows himself. He is three times as big ad before, with more deadly attacks. He shines red, blue and gold. In the infinite abyss, they shall fight. Here, the ultimate sacrifice shall be made._

Kuja: This is it. The Final Battle.

Zidane: Yes, we have waited a long time.

Necron: Because you have waited a long time, I will make sure not to disappoint you. My true form stands before you. Neo Necron.

Zidane: Let's do it Kuja. Not only for the people of Gaia, but for all humanity.

Kuja: Yes, the Angel of Death and Dark Messenger shall live on………

_Everyone is ready to fight. Kuja and Zidane head up the Necron's body. The Necron uses Red Shockwave, and blows them away by hitting them directly in the face. They try for another assault. The Necron uses Blue Shockwave, which misses._

Zidane: How can we hit him?

Kuja: Hmmmmmmm……..

_Kuja casts Flare on one of Necron's surrounding rings. Kuja then casts Comet and Meteor, hoping to break the chain. After successive tryies, he makes a crack in one of the Necron's rings. This causes the Necron to lose accuracy in attacks._

Kuja: Go! Now, Zidane! Now is the time to strike!

Necron: How dare you! Now I will show you pain beyond death!

_Zidane runs up the Necron. Every shockwave misses. The Necron uses Blizzaga and freezes Kuja in unbreakable ice. Kuja gathers energy and breaks loose, with more flares behind him. Kuja casts Flare Star on the Necron. The Necron retaliates with a Firaga that destroys Kuja concentration. Zidane makes the first strike on the Necron at his head. The Necron immediately unleashes Final Shockwave which blows him back down. Kuja casts Holy and destroys one of the Necron's rings. Zidane starts again, and dodges the incoming shockwaves. He sails around the corners, and confronts any resistance head on. Kuja gathers energy and uses Neo Flare on the Necron. The Necron is held in awe by Kuja's new abilities. Kuja gathers more energy and casts Alpha Flare. This breaks two more rings, and causes a distortion around the Necron that prevents from sending shockwaves. Instead, the Necron casts Grand Cross. The planets of the galaxy align, manipulating the Crystal, creating a beam of immense proportions. This beam hits Kuja and puts him out of commission for a while. Zidane lands the second strike on the Necron, and plunges his sword into the Necron, sending a shockwave through the Necron, destroying more rings. The Necron finally uses Ultimate Shockwave. This attack blasts Zidane to Oblivion. At the same time, Zidane achieves Trance. Zidane sprouts his angel wings once again and prepares to launch a final assault of Trance techniques to end the battle. Zidane floats in mid-air and uses Free Energy. This stuns the Necron. The Necron counters with Neutron Ring, which completely destroys Zidane's concentration. Zidane uses Meo Twister followed by Solution 9 which destroys part of the Necron's body. Kuja awakes, and assists Zidane. Zidane uses Grand Lethal, and Kuja uses Dark Messenger. The two attacks combine and deal a deadly blow to the Necron's life. The Necron is amazed at their combined strength. The Necron counters with Universal Cross. He gathers energy from all celestial objects in the universe, and blasts it toward the two brothers. They barely survive the head on explosion. Kuja uses Valhalla and creates a ball of energy that feeds off of the Necron's energy. It another part of the Necron's body, but the Necron is still active. The Necron lets out a howl of screeching terror, and uses Liberation Ring. This attack uses all of the energy of the souls of the dead, and combines with the Necron's energy which completely annihilates Kuja and Zidane, sending them in bad shape. Kuja smiles, hiding his power. He raises his hands up high, and summons Nova, the beast from the OtherWorld. Nova appears in the form of a dragon and shoots down like a rocket with both Zidane and Kuja's spirits apart of it. It glows like a fiery Phoenix and makes direct impact with the Necron. The Necron ignites in flames, falling apart. Kuja than uses Flarius Ultimus and combines the power of flare and ultima to collide with the Necron. A huge beam jettisons out of the sky destroying the Necron's central ring. Finally, Kuja finishes his chain using Final Destination. Kuja sends the Necron to an unknown space, and uses his power, combined with the lost spirits to fight the Necron. The Necron is sent back into the normal dimension, barely together. His rings are disappearing before his very eyes. His power is drained, and continues to deplete. In one final blow, the Necron unleashes all of his energy and restores everything. Back to full capacity, he charges for his final attack which will put an end to everything. Kuja and Zidane hesitate. They are out of ideas. Zidane continues the assault. The Necron discharges a band of holy light that slams Zidane in the face, knocking him down. Kuja uses another Alpha Flare, but this time something is different. The Necron uses his power to control the Alpha Flare, sending it back at Kuja. This knocks Kuja unconscious._

_Zidane, without thinking continues to fight despite Kuja's condition. Kuja dreams and encounters Garland once again._

_Inside Kuja's mind_

Kuja: I…..can't do it.

Garland: you are facing the Necron, the supreme power of the universe. How can you possibly expect to defeat?

Kuja: I….don't know. How…..can…..I…..defeat….such……a…..being…..like…..him.

Garland: You must search inside of yourself for the answer.

Kuja: But, he cannot die……as long as life…..and death exist.

Garland: Then, you must defeat him where no life, and death exists

Kuja: Is there such a place…. Wait, the Zero World.

Garland: Precisely

Kuja: How do I access such a place?

Garland: He must bring you there. Only he can access it. Do not fear, he is sending everything to the Zero World as we speak.

Kuja: How do you know?

Garland: Zidane is no longer able to fight. He is still alive, but barely hanging on. He is waiting for you. I already told him about your power. You have the ability to end all.

Kuja: But, does that mean that I have to……….

Garland: Yes, entrusted with great power, you must sacrifice yourself in order to ensure world order,

Kuja: World Order?

Garland: One question that prevailed in our minds about you and Zidane was how we were going to stop you from denying your purpose. In order to solve this problem, we decided that you could only unlock your full power if you were willing to accept death. Knowing that you two are so attached to life, we never dreamt of any of you deciding on that. It seems as though the day has come. What will you do Kuja? The choice is entirely up to you.

Kuja: Sacrifice my life in exchange for universal safety? What will become of Zidane?

Will he sacrifice his life as well?

Garland: No.

Kuja: Why not? Is this some way for you to prove that he is stronger than me?

Garland: Zidane was created to be stronger than you, but when I created you both, each one of was endowed with special capabilities.

Kuja: Why was I chosen with the ability to kill myself, and not Zidane?

Garland: Because, you are much more attached to life. You would release more anger, emitting more power, making sure to get the job done. Zidane is attached to life as well, but you are different. As you sought out to find your own purpose, you grew closer to your power. Zidane is carefree with his power. He is strong, and uses it to protect people, but, it is not necessary to his existence. For you, it is.

Kuja: I understand, but where will I go once I die?

Garland: You were created with a soul of Terra. Your soul will go where all others go.

Kuja: My power?

Garland: Your power is within your soul. Your body will explode.

Kuja: What will happen to the Necron?

Garland: If you can seal off the Zero World from all other existence, and defeat the Necron, he will finally die, because in the Zero World, there is not life or death. There is no life and death to regenerate him once he dies. He will have nothing to live by. One reason why is because the only energy source in the Zero World will already be gone.

Kuja: Me……

Garland: Precisely

Kuja: I'll do it……..for the fate of the universe……not because it is my destiny.

Garland: I understand. Good luck. I will not be able to communicate with you. Everything will be sealed off.

Kuja: How are we to be sure that the Zero World will be sealed off?

Garland: The Necron must do that. There are even limits to your power, I'm afraid

Kuja: I'll think of something.

Garland: Goodbye, Kuja.

_Kuja awakes from his sleep and sees nothing but darkness around him. Lying by his side is Zidane, who can barely breathe. The Necron is almost done gathering power to send everything to the Zero World._

Kuja: Zidane.

Zidane: So, you need help sealing off the Zero World.

Kuja: What?

Zidane: I heard the entire conversation between you and Garland. I have a plan.

Kuja: What is it?

Zidane: I still have energy inside me, despite my current condition. I will fly towards the only opening. I have to get through. Distract the Necron. He will concentrate on trying to seal the Zero World. If I stay inside, the Necron will have energy to feed off of. It's all up to you.

Kuja: Don't worry. I won't fail.

_Zidane lets out the last bit of energy and flies toward the portal. The Necron glances at Zidane's last ditch effort. He closes the portal, but Zidane teleports out just in time._

_Telepathically_

Zidane: I'll keep the Necron from opening the portal! Just do what you have to do!

Kuja: Right! Here it goes!

Necron: What! You can't be serious! He is going to self-destruct! But, we are inside the Zero World! I won't have anything to live by! This can't be happening!

Kuja: Now, Necron, to Oblivion with you!

_Kuja gathers all of his energy and begins to glow a valiant gold. He looks up, and sees his memories flashing before him. He thinks about his life, his power, and hi essence. He thinks about Zidane, and Garland, and everyone else, knowing this is the right decision. Suddenly, light beams start to blast out of Kuja's body. He feels the final power surging through his veins._

Kuja: I, Kuja, am the Dark Messenger, the deliverer of death, and the end to all existence! My power is ultimate, and final! Yes, true power! Goodbye Necron! And, to everyone else……….goodbye my friends……..

_In a split second, Kuja explodes into a beam of magnificent energy that makes direct contact with the Necron. The Necron fades away, and disintegrates by Kuja's energy. With a final thrust, all of Kuja's energy is placed into the beam, dealing the final blow to the Necron. All that is seen is light, and nothing else. The light clears and nothing is left except memories of the Dark Messenger. Zidane can no longer sense the presence of either one. He heads home, to Gaia and tells everyone else. No one is shocked, for they feared that this day would eventually come. The ultimate warrior, made the ultimate sacrifice. Despite his lust for power, and attachment to life, he kills himself, for the safety of others._

_The next day, Zidane and the others pick a grave sight for him. It is right next to Brahne's gravesite. Although, Kuja's body is no more, memories continue to flow through everyone's minds. At the gravesite, everyone says their final words in respect for Kuja. Kuja, the brave soul, who out of fear from his own power, destroyed himself in order to save others. Kuja used his powers to correct the flaws in his character. Pure is not his soul, but with good heart he has shown his loyalty and respect toward his friends. Everyone looks down at the gravesite, remembering the memories and events that transpired with Kuja. They cannot let a sacrifice go unnoticed. Kuja, once an enemy becomes a friend. Kuja is The Dark Messenger, the light of the world, and the deliver of righteousness not only for the universe, but for the benefit of his own soul. This is the story of the Dark Messenger, Kuja, who, despite of his nature, chose a path where old wrongs do not abide. Kuja, the hero of the universe and liberator of himself, is known through everyone's hearts as the Savior of Darkness. In a last word, Zidane, on behalf of everyone, says the final word._

Zidane: Kuja, my brother, and my friend. We saw the hatred in your heart. You always wanted to get stronger. You wanted to surpass us all, even life itself. Well, you did it. You surpassed life itself. Kuja, you gave a new meaning to existence, a new definition to life and death. At first, we despised you for your actions and perspectives towards life, but in the end, we all finally understand why you thought the way you did. Always lusting for power, thriving for a meaning in life, you risked your life for the future of the universe. We wanted to walk out of this battle without any deaths, but that is obviously not possible. You, at the last moment were the light and hope for the entire universe. I have been there before, but your glory is different. You defied all of what people said. You faced the Necron, a symbol of life and death, and prevailed through our memories. You were always searching for a purpose. You finally found it, but who knew it would be so "final." Your power was also astonishing. From the first time we faced you, up until now, you grew in strength every time. You did not let anyone get in your way. Always persistent, and courageous, you were. You are definitely a hero among all people, but you never wanted that, did you? You strived at proving yourself correct. You could never live with yourself if you failed at something. If something went wrong, it was recognized as a curse and weakness. You're a very different person from everyone else. I first realized that when you saved us from the Iifa Tree. You believed that you might as well make yourself useful after to losing to us. I went back, and tried to save you. In the end, you wound up coming back. You saved yourself. I remember when we were alone and I said that you would save me too if I was in trouble. At first, you were very uncomfortable. Now I know that you would. You just did. Whichever way you look at it, we all played an integral part in the protection of Gaia. You, though, you shine a different aura. This is an aura unlike any other. You are known as the Dark Messenger, yet you save people from peril. You think about others rather than yourself. Man, you sure have changed over two years. You reconstructed your way of thinking and perception on life. You destroyed Terra, because of your obsession with power. You were not going to let Gaia suffer the same fate. Kuja, you may have not noticed, nut we all care about you. We care about you in our own distinct ways, but we do. You probably noticed that at the last second, but better late than never, right. You are our friend and our savior. No one here could have done what you did. Thank you for everything Kuja. We now understand the purpose and legacy of the Dark Messenger. Farewell, my brother. I pray for you to achieve eternal peace, for you have definitely deserved it. The Dark Messenger has fulfilled his purpose, although it was not what he was intended to do, he proved his worth to all. Goodbye, good friend.


End file.
